She's So Gone
by xoxo starry-eyed
Summary: Massie block is coming back from England after three years! It's the summer going into her Junior year when her parents spring the news on her. Now she has to leave it all behind. Will she fit in and become alpha instantly? Or will Alicia and the Glamour Girls take her down? Disclaimed. Rated T just in case:) R&R please! Canon (I think)
1. Characters

**Massie Block** is back and hawtter than ever! She lived in London for three and a half years. Her life was going perfectly until the moment her parents gave "the news". Moving back to Westchester was sure to be hell. She hadn't even heard from any of the PC since the ninth grade, surely they wouldn't even notice her now-especially now that she's changed so much. Will she be the Westchester Alpha she left as 3 years ago? Or will the British Fashion Dynamo/Singer/Girl-Next-Door go back instead?

**Alicia Rivera** is _the _Proud Alpha of BOCD and her clique: BOCD Glamour Girls. She has her beta; Olivia, Her Deltas; Keira and Layne, and her boyfriend; Josh. She has complete control over every girl in the school-even the ex-pretty committee. All she needs is one more member to her clique-and it will definitely NAWT be Massie. Who will be the next Glamour Girl? And will Alicia survive Massie's homecoming?

**Layne Abeley **has changed a lot since middle school. She ditched the pink highlights and all of her old suspenders, and, with the help of Alicia, she was transformed into a mega beauty queen. It happened the summer going into ninth grade, right after the PC broke up. It also was around the time Keira, her friend from Colorado, came to town. Life was perfect for a few years, and now Massie is back. Will she be rejected faster than you can say E.W.? Or will the new Massie finally accept Layne for who she is?

**Keira Kingston** was an average girl from Colorado who moved in the nick of time. She met Alicia first, besides Layne who she previously knew, and that was when the lies began. She wanted to impress Alicia and have a social life, unlike the lacking of one she had in Colorado. That's why she concocted all of the lies and the tricks. She was moving across the country and this was her fresh start. And after three years... everything that she had was crumbling down. Is Massie to blame? Or is someone else behind this?

**Olivia Ryan **didn't have a clue what was wrong. She just knew that Massie was back. Oh and the name of her boyfriend Derrick, or was it Chris? Or Kemp? Oh who cares anyway? Shes probably dated all of them at once some time before. Lets just hope that one of her fellow Glamour Girls isn't dating one as well.

**Claire Lyons** is trying to go on as a normal teenager. You know, leave the clingy, popular clique stuff behind her and start a new life. But a kind heart like hers is so fragile it just cracks and splinters all too easily. What happens when she faces the biggest heartbreak yet? And how will she mend her friendship with Massie after all of these years?

**Kristen Gregory** gets news that rocks her world. And what about the other decisions in her life she has to make soon? It would be better to just crawl in a corner and ponder it for a while, but she doesn't have enough time for pondering. What's the breaking news? And will it end up _breaking_ her?

**Dylan Marvil** has a hot new body that all the boys are staring at. But what about all the competition in OCD? and vegetarian is _so _not her style.. so will the tiny step out of her diet make things worse?

**The Clique... The only thing harder than leaving it is _coming back._**

...

**haii guys:) I know its a new story but I've been wanting to write this for a long time! Tell me what you think in the review box beloww:) and I will be pushing myself to update more! I need to stop it with all the polyvore... but it's soo addicting! **

**kk, hope you are interested and if not... well mmk. that's cool too. i guess. **

**see ya!**

**xoxo,**

**Natalie**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Massie _****_POV_**

I was lying on my purple bed, stretching with a light yawn. I glanced over to see sunlight shining in through the windows. _What a perfect day,_ I thought. Let me tell you this; I couldn't have been more wrong.

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the day. I threw on a mauve sundress from Ella Moss, a vintage dark wash jean jacket, and paired this with Jimmy Choo Sandals and a Fendi bag. I headed for the door, after grabbing my Iphone, but quickly turned. I took a great long look of my room.

It's walls were a pale blue, teal almost. I deserted the white idea when I moved here. The front wall with my flat screen TV was made of a gray stone. My room was actually quite large. It had a nice sitting area with a white furry rug on top of the otherwise dark wood floors. It incorporated the teal and the purple from my bed into the chairs along with a chocolaty mocha color in the couch. In the corner by my bay window was my desk and Mac computer. In the bay window itself was a cute little bench with a couple of throw pillows in the same colors of the rest of the room. I tore my eyes away and walked over to the stairs, bounding down and into the foyer.

"He_llo _Massie Block!" My best friend, Laci was standing in the doorway, letting herself in. I'm used to that, she was welcome in the castle any time she felt. My parents treated her like family. She practically was. After I came here, she was my first real friend next to James. Her blonde hair was slightly waved and long. She was wearing a sundress as well, hers in blue. _Claire would like that_ I thought. I shook it off, not wanting to think about Westchester.

"Why He_llo_ Ms. Laci Garrott." I winked, putting a hand on my hip jokingly as I descended. Once I was at the bottom, I straightened out my skirt and turned to her. "Are we off to the Shopping Centre?"

"You bet!" She linked her arm through mine and we walked out the door and into her car. A sleek white Bentley with silver touches and a slight glitter in the paint. The seats were a rich cream color, clean and proper. We both climbed into the car and she began to turn the car onto the drive leading from my castle to the boulevard. "So Massie, it is _finally _summer! No school for two months!"

"Yes! And James and I can finally make that trip that we've been planning!" I noticed that Laci rolled her eyes at my response so I added, "_What_? My mother and father said that we could go."

"How about you let me crash your little 'romantic getaway'" she suggested. "I really want to go to Milan and Paris too! I mean hello? Milan is like the biggest fashion city in the world as far as I'm concerned."

"Maybe." I considered, folding my hands in my lap. I wanted her to come, really but I was afraid that James wouldn't. I mean this was supposed to be our big trip where we get to do whatever we want for two weeks. I actually would have preferred her to come really. It would make it less awkward and more fun.

"Come on-you _know_ you want to. Besides, Mum and Dad are going to be out of town for a good month so I would be all alone. And you simply couldn't have that. Plus, before we leave for the trip, we can throw massive parties!"

"When are they even leaving?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"Tomorrow." she answered. I looked over to Laci.

"What? Already? Yesterday was the last day of school and they're already leaving? And without you too!"

"Puh-lease!" she exclaimed as she swerved lightly to avoid a pot hole in the road. It's her pet-peeve while driving. "I wish they left a long time ago. It would be so much easier for me in so many ways."

"Like how?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Like how I would be-oh we're here," she said after noticing we had come to our destination. The Shopping Centre was huge. It was at least two times bigger than the Westchester and had the all of the biggest brands there. There were also various boutiques and shops where I got a lot of my creative pieces and my inspiration. It feels pretty special to own something one of a kind, don't you think? Especially when people ask about it or compliment me.

I forgot to ask her what she was going to say next as we strutted into the Shopping Centre to buy out the stores.

_**Alicia POV**_

I found out that Strawberry was getting liposuction first, I swear! I personally 'overheard' her request it at the plastic surgeons office where I just so happened to be picking up some nose things for Faux-livia. But guess what? Nobody believes me!

"OMG! No way!" I heard Olivia screech into the phone. I rolled my eyes and flipped my dark hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah...Sorry Leesh but you need to give us a little more facts to prove your statement plausible," Layne rambled on in what I most frequently referred to as her 'lawyer speak'. She usually did this when I gave her gossip.

"And Strawberry's been losing a lot of weight on her own." Keira defended.

"Ugh!" I hung up. These are the moments that I wish Massie was here. _No,_ I corrected myself _You do _not_ want Massie back. She'll Lycra you into nonexistence. It's better this way. _You _are the alpha. Not her._

I looked over to my Yorkie, Alejandro. He barked and twirled around, signaling that he wanted my attention. "What do you want, you stupid dog?!" I yelled at it.

It looked hurt and whimpered before running down the hallway. _Good Riddance_ I sighed in relief silently. That nasty little rat had been following me around all day. I tossed my phone onto my orange satin bed and left my room. My wedges _click-clacked_ on the marble floor as I made my way downstairs, scrolling on my phone for new messages. Suddenly, I was getting a call. I answered without checking who it was.

"Yeah Hello?" I said with the right amount of sass.

"H-h-hi Alicia-" A voice squeaked through the static.

"Meena!" I snapped, interrupting her stutter. "How many times have I told you that you can _NAWT _refer to me by my first name?"

"S-s-sorry Ms. Rivera. The BOCD Times would like to know if you could feature in the cover article in the back to school year? Along with the Be OCD about Fashion magazine."

"Why are you guys starting so early this year? Its like halfway through summer."

"Yes but-"

"I'll be at the photo shoot next Wednesday at 1:30 on the dot." I decided. "Bye."

_**Massie** **POV**_

_**24 hours later**_

"I'm home!" I called up the stairwell from the foyer, my messenger bag strapped around my sore shoulder. I had just gotten back from collecting some school supplies that I left behind at school a few days before. I couldn't possibly carry all that in one load now could I?

To my surprise my dad replied back with a; "Oh good, be right down!"

I set my bag on the leather couch in our vast living room and took a seat. _Oh boy,_ I thought. _I'm in trouble. _My parents walked over all too calmly and I immediately knew something was wrong. Mom was wearing her red blazer. _I must have done something really bad..._ I concluded. The sat down on the coffee table if front of me.

"Massie, sweetie, we have something to tell you," Kendra began. I shot up quickly.

"You aren't getting divorced right? Still have your job?" I turned between the two of them, checking for signs of correctness. If they were there, they didn't show through.

"No, no, no, no. Never." William shook his head. "What we have to tell you is-"

"We're moving back to Westchester!" Kendra exclaimed, interrupting him. She jumped onto her feet and ran around the house excitedly. She had a lot of friends back there and it was rather difficult for her to befriend the London folk around here.

I looked around, ready to begin hyperventilating. What about Laci? what about the girls? what about school? what about summer? what about James? Before I knew it, I was choosing between screaming and passing out.

I picked screaming.

* * *

**welp.**

**hope you liked it! I will update my other stories tomorrow! Cyberswear!**

**reviewww:))**

**xoxo,**

**Nataliee:D**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Massie**__**POV**_

I looked between my parents. "I seriously hope you're joking!"

"Massie Elizabeth Block, calm down." My mother said to me. I groaned.

"Sorry Mum, but I simply cannawt go back to that place!" They obviously had no clue what would happen. "My world will collapse. My friends from Westchester won't even talk to me-oh no! I'll become a social outcast! And my friends here! Oh Mum, Dad, I can't go back! I can't!"

"Massie. You'll live. High School is a small part of your life. You probably won't remember this in a few years." My dad shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Again-no clue.

"And if you do remember it," my mum added. "you'll be laughing about how much you're overreacting-Massie, you're _overreacting."_

"Ugh!" I stood and raced up the stairs and down the long corridor to my room, throwing my bag on my bed with a resounding thud. "They just don't get it!"

I collapsed onto my mattress and hugged one of my throw pillows. Just when I thought my tears would break loose for the first time in who-knows-how-long Bean hopped up and next to me. Noticing that I was upset, she began to lick my face. I giggled and scrunched my nose. When she finished with her doggy kisses, I stroked her from my position. "Oh Bean, you understand don't you? I mean, there is _no_ way I can leave Laci behind! Much less James! And my old friends...I haven't spoken to them in years. What will they think of me now? And then there's Landon. I haven't seen him since I left. And the Briarwood boys! I miss them so much, and all their jokes. Oh- and how they pronounce soccer as 'soccer' and not 'football'."

Bean barked in agreement.

"But what about my clique here? I mean... humph." I pursed my lips. The Class Chics was my clique-a group of three girls-me, Laci and my other friend Mia. Mia moved to London from Wales at about the same time I did. And new kids stick together. I met her a day or so after I met Laci because that's when she was finally moved in. And she ended up living in the same area as me, so she came over often, Laci and James tagging along. On one magical day (when James wasn't there of course) we formed our clique. We took over the social hierarchy and ruled the school like princesses. Me being the queen.

After a while though, it wasn't about popularity anymore. Mia and Laci taught me how to let go and be, well, myself. At this point I couldn't imagine leaving them. Especially in comparison to my old life before England. "Bean I just can't go! I'm not the same me I used to be! If that makes any sense."

Bean barked again.

"I know I said that I couldn't leave Westchester and it ultimately turned out for the better, but now that it's better I just don't want that to end! And what if I never see my UK friends again? Bean, I hate to say it, but they're so much better! Maybe equal to Claire but they're better than Alicia for sure! They don't try to overthrow me, they're nice to me, they don't start drama, they aren't jealous, they don't talk about me behind my back and-you get the idea.

"Why can't my parents just listen to me?" I continued. "I never did anything to them. I don't care if I have more shopping money! I want to stay."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I tilted my head to see the door as my mum opened it carefully and poked her head in. "I heard everything." she said.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my side to face the opposite wall. "So?"

"So, I'm sorry that you don't want to go and you'll miss your friends- and that you have a nasty habit of talking to yourself," she teased. I wasn't fazed. She worked her way over to the side of my bed and sat down, stroking my hair gently."I don't want to separate you from your friends but you said it yourself- You didn't want to leave Westchester and now look at you." She took my hand and led me to the closest long mirror, just inside my mega-closet. "You're a beautiful, strong, kind and talented young lady. If your old friends can't accept you the way you are, then maybe they were never your friends to begin with."

I considered her words. We rarely shared moments like this where she gave me good advice because she was always out and about, but when we did they were typically nice. We walked back into my room. "I guess..."

"And just so we're clear-you _will_ come. Right? It's not entirely and option, but just to avoid fighting about it-"

"I will mum. Don't worry. I just need to figure out somethings right now." I stood and began to leave my bedroom. I stopped and turned back to her, one hand on the door. "And by the way, when are we leaving?"

"I think," Kendra began. "late Thursday. So Friday we should be arrived and unpacking." It was a Sunday. I put two and two together and got-

"Four days! That's not even a whole school week! I only have four days to say goodbye?"

"It was last minute," Mum stated plainly. I frowned. I had been hoping for just a little more time.

"Whatever," I sighed. "I have a performance so I've gotta go."

"Good luck!" My mum called out to me after I closed the door. I then realized that it was my room and went back in, pointing at the door for her to leave. She nodded and left before me, and I quickly grabbed some of my musical supplies for concerts.

_**Alicia POV**_

I was sitting next to my bed. That's when I got the call.

The Call.

The call that could've ended my reign as BOCD's alpha. I was busy, typing away at my fashion blog, which was nominated for 'worlds best teen blog' award.**(a/n: I made it up...I'm pretty sure there's no such award. Just work with me here)** You could say I have it in the bag. There's this one girl,though, who is viewed commonly as a threat. Her username: MegaBunny

She's...well she's amazing. That doesn't mean I can't break her though. She's really into Chiconomics and Fast Fashion and gives a lot of tips for those who can't afford major brands. Her techniques are genius quite frankly, and if we weren't competitors I would consider becoming friends with her. She's already got the Recessionista award about three years in a row. And her outfits are total Lust-Haves. No, not Must-Haves but Lust-Haves. That is like the highest sign of approval coming from a girl like me. And she certainly doesn't skimp out on Designer brands. I heard that she lives in a Castle, actually.

Ugh but another one of the nominees is Pretty Pixie. Her username is way to innocent for the girl behind it. One time she commented on one of my looks and called it a fruit salad! How demeaning. I'm a Latina not a healthy snack. Her style is usually consisting of peek a boo dresses. They don't usually look good on her, at least not in the pictures she posts on instagram. Trust me-I will never follow that girl on there again. Heck I won't even follow her on Tumblr!

But this year they are having the awards in person and live-streamed over television. Talk about Fashion 2.0! This is going to be bigger than the Oscars! All the fashion gurus in the business are going to be there, along with the biggest names in fashion history (that are alive that is.) And all of the nominees get seats in the frow of the Bloggers International Catwalk. Its where the best designers on the net show off their designs with all the fashion stars of the world watching them. I entered it before and got an internship at Ralph Lauren. _Ehmagawd_ happiest day of my life!

Where was I?

Oh yeah, the call.

So I was typing away at my blog when I got a call from Olivia. "Leesh! Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Duh! That Dempsey dumped Layne!"

"And that effects me how?" I rolled my eyes.

"Be-_cause _Dempsey has the hots for you and if Layne finds out, she'll throw a hissy fit! And if she throws a hissy fit then she'll quit the group for at least a week! Probably more."

"And that effects me how?" I repeated. I could tell that Olivia was really getting mad at this point.

"Be-_cause _if Layne leaves the group, she'll go back to Meena and them. And if she goes back to Meena and tells her about it, we won't get to be on the cover of the newspaper or magazine anymore." She said it slowly-as if I was the dumb one.

"And if we aren't on the cover, we aren't alphas." I finished for her. I was literally stunned by the thought. I couldn't imagine not being alpha of the school. "Sleepover at the Rivera Estate. Stat."

"What's your plan?" Olivia whispered curiously.

"Olivia, we are headed into Operation Break-Up Support. That way, we can play it like we had nothing to do with it. And I'll call in reinforcements to erase any gossip of him liking me. Besides, it could destroy my relationship with Josh. I mean theirs is already destroyed now, big deal. Me and Josh cannot separate, at least not without me first to the trigger."

* * *

**Heyy:)**

**hope you liked this chapterr**

**its a lot longer than the last one...or at least a little longer.**

**Review pleaseeee:)**

**I'll love you forever..**

**unless your mean.**

**Like Pretty Pixie!**

**haha.**

**byeee**

**xoxo,**

**Natt attack:))**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Massie POV**_

It was so hard.

I didn't know how to explain it to him.

Before I knew it...well... _ugh._

**...Flashback...**

"Hi James," I said to him. We were sitting in a coffee shop. I took a long sip of iced tea and watched him sit down. He was ultimate perfection. He had this black hair that fell in his face and the big brown eyes. My heart melted every time I looked into them, ever since I met him. I can't possibly let him go.

But I'll have to.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked in his adorable accent. "You don't want to-"

"No, no, no!" I stopped him from saying the two words. Probably too quickly for his liking. I looked down to my iced tea and put my hands underneath the table. "What I wanted to tell you is that I got some news from my parents today..." I trailed off.

"And..." he motioned for me to keep going.

"And I'm-I'm"

"Please just say it Mass-"

"I'm moving!" I blurted, cutting him off mid-sentence. He looked to me, shocked. "I'm moving back to New York."

"I can't believe this." he said. "I mean, New York? It's so far. When are you leaving?"

"Thursday." I told him, sadly.

"Thursday." he repeated. "What about our trip?"

"I don't know James. Maybe I can convince them to let me go on the trip and move afterwards or something but I doubt it."

We looked away from each other for an awkward moment. He glanced my way again. "Mass, what are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know." I said simply.

"You don't think we should..."

I was beginning to choke up. I looked to him in the eye, as if the answer was there. "I guess it's the best thing. We can't keep a long distance relationship from across the world! We would never have time to talk. We would grow apart. It's a heartbreak I don't want to go through."

"So you don't even love me enough to _try_?" He asked incredulously. I stared at him with disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"James, if you love something," I said softly, not wanting to have a public fight in a coffee shop. "You'll let it go. If it loves you too, it'll come back. James-if you love me, you'll let me go and I promise I'll come back."

James stood, grabbing his coat and preparing to leave. Before storming out, he turned back and whispered, "If you loved _me_, you wouldn't go."

After he left, I just stood there alone. He wasn't just my boyfriend but he was my best friend. The person I've known the longest here. All of the sudden I'm moving and he walks out on me. What did I do to deserve this? I stood and scanned the room for people who might of seen. Luckily, no one was there to witness.

_**Alicia POV**_

My closest friends gathered around me on my silk bed. In the center of the circle we made on the bed, we had sweets. The only time I allow my girls to go all out like this is during sleepovers. And even then I only let them pig out the slightest. But today was irregular. Layne needed us for support, and we needed the cover of the magazine.

Each girl had a soda or water next to them. In the middle was a bowl of popcorn. Around it were smaller bowls of varying treats: m&ms and skittles, Hershey kisses, Gumballs, Gummy worms, etc. The mini fridge/freezer combination in my room was stacked with all sorts of Ice Cream at the ready. Playing on my Plasma Screen was 'Mean Girls'. I smirked. It was the same movie I used to help transform Layne into what she was. I looked down at the sugary foods again. _Claire and Dyl would love this_ I thought. I dropped it and tuned myself into their conversation.

"Ehmagawd no way!" Keira exclaimed. She had glossy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has quite a bubbly personality and is usually pretty easy to approach unless she's angry. And since I'm alpha, I don't need to worry on whether she's mad or not. She has to follow all of my commands.

"It's true," Olivia confirmed her gossip. Holding one hand up and waving her phone in the other.

"What's true?" Layne mumbled, beating me to the question. _Thank Gawd._ I thought. _Wouldn't that be embarrassing if they found out I didn't already know?_

"That chick Kirsten is coming back from her little soccer university-" Olivia replied just before I had a spit take.

"Don't you mean Kristen?" Layne turned her head.

"Like Kristen Gregory?" I asked.

"Leesh, you should know this." Olivia said, as if she was the only smart one in the room.

"I knew someone was coming back," I lied. "Just nawt that it was Kristen. It's not like I needed to look into it anyway! No one new is a threat to us."

"Well Kristen isn't new..." Layne muttered.

"Puh-lease!" I rolled my eyes. "Not even May-sie could tear us apart. We're alphas for life, whether BOCD likes it or not."

The girls nodded, halfheartedly. I rolled my eyes once more. What's up with them? I turned to Layne. She had straight brown hair and electrifying green eyes. She was wearing PINK sweats and Juicy Couture Jacket that, surprisingly worked very well together. Her eyes drooped down sadly and her mouth was zipped in a tight frown. "Layne, I'm sorry about Dempsey."

She smiled warmly at me, "It's okay Leesh. Not your fault."

Olivia immediately looked over to me, nervously. Her eyes were wide and almost bulging. I couldn't help but laugh. "My goodness Liv, what did that doctor do to you at your last surgery?" She turned red and glanced away while I laughed with the other two girls.

"Whatever," she said quietly. I almost felt bad for a second, but Alphas can't show remorse. If I learned anything from Massie, I learned that much.

"So how are we going to get rid of perky-pants-Kristen?" Keira asked. She met Kristen before, and it certainly wasn't a grand occasion. There was definitely some insults thrown around, but nothing we couldn't handle. Kristen moved to the soccer university just a little while after that. Keira continued, "I mean, she doesn't really know the PC is broken up yet so we wouldn't want her trying to join us."

"Point," I shrugged. "Well first, I think we should give her the biggest embarrassment of her life." the girls nodded for me to go on. I grinned proudly and leaned in, motioning for them to do so as well. They did as they were told. "I mean, wouldn't it be _so_ tragic if she were to lose a scrimmage after just _supposedly_ disappearing to the best Soccer Academy in the country?"

"I don't know, I mean Kristen didn't do anything-" Layne began, before I abruptly interrupted her.

"_Yet,_"I hissed. "But she _will_ unless we stop her. So Layne, are you in or are you out?"

"Sure." she sighed, reluctantly. "So _who,_ exactly, is supposed to beat her?"

"Oh," I grinned wickedly and let a sinister chuckle escape my lips. "I have someone in mind."

_**Massie POV**_

"Laci?" I asked the static on the other side of my phone.

"Mhm?" I heard her voice answer.

"I need to tell you something..." I stated nervously. Without waiting for her response I said it. "I'm leaving Thursday."

"For the trip?" she said, quizzically. "I thought that wasn't for another week or so. Oh well. I suppose I can still-"

"Not the trip!" I sighed. "I'm not going on the trip anymore...Things got a tad complicated. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm _moving_."

"To another castle?"

"Laci no!" I said, this time in exasperation. "I'm moving back to New York!"

I heard the phone drop and crash to the ground.

* * *

**So, How'd you guys like ittt?**

**Sorry I'm incredibly dumb and I keep forgetting to update. lol. I'll update a little later for my other storiess:))**

**so I hope you liked it!**

_**REVIEW**_

**love yaa**

**xoxo, **

**Natalie:)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Claire POV**_

I stared down at the notebook. It had doodles covering the page, traces of my old friendship with Layne.

This notebook was ours through middle school.

We used it for writing each other notes in class, for drawing hearts around our crushes names. Mine was always Cam and hers was different every time we drew them. We used it to pour our hearts out to each other in undisturbed silence. We used it for our big ideas, our dreams. We used it for sketches. We used it to create our plans in secrecy.

The special thing about our friendship is that we did this kind of stuff. When she abandoned me for Alicia, all of that crashed and burned. Sure we tried, but I wasn't Glamour Girl material. I didn't fit Alicia's standards the way I somehow managed to work my way into Massie's and yet Layne did. I tried not to take that offensive. But Layne is beautiful...now. I'm just boring me. I might as well be in Florida- no one in BOCD would notice me gone. Not even Cam. He moved on to a different girl. _Nikki._

The only person, the _only person,_ who _may_ notice is Meena. We became close after Layne left us and even the other one, who's name at this point I have forgotten, moved on to be with the band geeks. I flashback to the first time I met them. I had just been completely embarrassed and I turn to find them. Flashes of a camera catch my eyes and I hear their squeals and giggles. At the time, I thought they were complete weirdos. Now, I would give anything to have that moment back.

"Claire!" I hear my mom call up the stair case. "Meena called! She said that the magazine photoshoot is next Wednesday!"

"Okay Mom!" I yelled back. I forced my self up to the point where I sat on the edge of my bed. Glancing to the mirror, I examine my self thoroughly. My bangs had grown out and were now just choppy memories of years ago. My hair hung just past my shoulders, straight with uneven layers. My once bright blue eyes were darkened and filled with sadness. I had on a lame t-shirt from Rue 21 that was more repulsive than funny. I had straight leg skinny jeans from target.

My shoulders slumped down and I frowned. Was this really what I've become? Apparently so.

**_Kristen POV_**

"Hi mom," I squeaked, hardly able to breathe do to my mother squeezing me so tight.

"Oh Kristy I've missed you so much! So how was school? And the camp program? It's hard to believe I saw you just last winter break! You look so different!" My mother exclaimed. Its a rare occasion to see her this excited. I couldn't disagree with her statement though. I have changed a lot the past semester. My hair was blonder, and my skin was so tan. I grew a few inches, miraculously. I was stronger and, I suppose, prettier judging by all the compliments I have received since camp ended. Even from my own friends who saw me everyday for the semester and all through camp.

"Missed you too mom." I said, truthfully. "I've been homesick. It's kind of sad though. I mean I won't be able to go back to that place until I'm in college since they don't teach 11th and 12th grade."

"Well now you can have two more years with your family and friends before you go back to that place!" Mom added cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood obviously.

"Right." I gritted my teeth. "_Friends._"

"Oh sweetie! Just because you've been gone two years, doesn't mean that no one will talk to you!"

"I guess." I shrugged. I was almost positive that they wouldn't though. Now I seriously wanted to get back on the plane and live at that school for the rest of my life. I didn't want to be back in Westchester.

...

I walked back into my old room, my canvas messenger bag swinging from my shoulder. I looked at the space. It hadn't changed at all since I left two years ago. I hadn't been in there since then. Even when I visited I usually slept on the couch, just because I was afraid that the memories would upset me. But right then, no bad memories were in sight. I was entirely overcome with joy. I remembered the times with the PC. I remembered all of our fun. All of our visits to the mall, all of our crushes, all of our secrets. My secret. The secret I was so scared to tell them but they ended up being fully supportive of. _Well that support has probably disappeared by now. _I remarked silently.

_Oh well. I'll make new friends. Better friends. Friends that aren't shallow or mean. Yes. I can make friends. I mean I made friends at my soccer school didn't I? Yes. I can make friends. _Repeating that for a minute actually made it seem a little better. But it took a sharp decline around the fourth and I decided that it wasn't healthy to tell myself that- just loser-ish.

_**Dylan POV**_

Sweat trickled down my forehead. The track was clear, nothing standing in my way if I were to run forever. It was my daily exercise routine to race around the BOCD High School track. In fact, I've been on the track team since spring of ninth grade. It's really helped me loose weight, along with my lowered portion sizes and healthy eating. I've been training extra recently to build up my endurance for Cross Country though.

Just as I was about to take off, my phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes and pulled it out of the carrier it was in. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Sweetie! So what's up? How's my girl?" Merri-Lee Marvil asked all too perkily. I rolled my eyes. She must be filming for the Marvelous Marvils.

"Uh nothing. Just conditioning for Cross Country."

"Good good good, so you aren't busy? I was thinking I could give you and your sisters a tour of the new set for The Daily Grind- you know since you'll be working there soon."

"Well actually-" I began to protest but she cut me off.

"I'll see you at 12 pm precisely! Ta-ta!" And the line went dead.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I walked from the red track over to the benches. I zipped my phone away into a pocket in my duffle bag and took out towelettes to wipe my face. I threw them out and carried the bag to my car.

"Hey Dyl!" a voice called out to me from behind. I turned to find none other than Chris Plovert. "Lookin' hot today."

"Thanks," I blushed slightly. We started going out the year before and we've been completely in love ever since. "My mom wants to give me an extra-special tour of the new set. Do you think you can come?"

"I don't know, I was just heading to slice of heaven with Derrick and the boys since practice is over but I wouldn't want to leave my girlfriend to fend for herself against the TV show people," he teased. I shrugged.

"You can go-"

"No, no. I actually think it would be fun. I mean, your family likes me-right?"

"Well duh!" I exclaimed. "They love you!"

"Then let's get going!" he said, climbing into the car with me. It's a red convertible Lexus with tan leather seats that don't roast in the sunlight. I adjusted my mirrors, looked both ways, front and back and pulled out of the school parking lot. While Chris went on talking about practice, I paid attention to the road as the blissful air rushed past us.

* * *

**Well I decided that it would be a good time to put in the other girls POVs. You know take a glimpse into their new lives. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Plus! **

**I want to have two OC characters for reasons I shall not disclose;) Yeah so fill out this in a review if you may and I will tell you guys who I picked in the next update!**

**Full Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Size:  
Hair Color:  
Eye color:  
Personality:  
Trademark Saying:(EX: I heart you -or- Point!)  
Style: (link if necessary)  
Fav. Brands:  
Fav. Scent:  
Popularity Rating: (From LBR to Massie)  
Random Info.: **


	6. Chapter 5

**_Massie POV_**

Laci and Mia came to say goodbye. They didn't take the news so well. In comparison, my reaction was sunshine and rainbows. I hugged Laci for what felt like the last time with a tight squeeze before doing the same to Mia. A tear threatened to shed and for a second it felt like my wall would finally crumble. Like the hoover dam. The pressure has built up and finally it will have to break.

"Massie, we're going to miss you so much!" Laci wiped a tear from her own cheek.

"Yeah!" Mia agreed, shaking her head quickly. "What will KISS be without you?"

"I'll tell you once I see Westchester." I smirked and chuckled lightly. "After all, the same thing happened to my old friends there."

Laci and Mia smiled softly, though their eyes were still saddened. "I can't believe James though!" Mia said, finally. "I'll be having a _long_ discussion with him about this!"

"It's okay Mia." I told her. "He isn't worth talking to at this point."

"That's why I'm going to," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And just when he thinks its a good thing that I'm talking to him- I'll start the interrogation."

"And I'll assist you," Laci added. I grinned at my two best friends and took them in one last time. Mia had this dark brown hair that went just above her elbows. Each strand twisted into large curls at the tips. Her gray eyes were strikingly beautiful, even today when they were clouded with distraught. Laci's Tiffany box blue eyes reflected the same darkness to them. Her hair was in a messy bun, but it still looked ah-dorable nonetheless. _what will I do without these two? I mean-_Isaac honking the car interrupted my thoughts.

"That's my cue." I frowned. The girls pouted and walked out with me, linking arms. Although the walk to the Range Rover was relatively long, it felt like two short seconds. Isaac practically had to tear me from my friends, we just didn't want to part.

"Don't worry Mass," Mia cooed. "Next summer, and winter break. We'll visit you or you can visit us."

"Yeah," Laci smiled lightly. "You aren't getting rid of us that easy."

I just nodded sadly with a tiny giggle. That's what TPC had said. I don't even want to know the position they're in now. I climbed into the back of the Range Rover silently. As we pulled along the long driveway, I waved to them. Once their figures retreated into the distance, I let the wall break. Tears stained my cheeks and sobbed harder the farther away we got. Bean jumped up from her perch on the doggie car-seat she had and licked my face. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt of cheering me up. Isaac turned back to face me once we were at a red light. "Are you okay Miss Block?" he asked.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I don't know."

...

I got off the plane and sneezed into arm. The chill of the New York air was a surprise to come home to. It was mid-July, so I had expected that the weather would be relatively decent. I was wrong of course. I just happened to arrive on a stormy day in the big apple. _Figures._ I thought. _Oh well. I just won't talk to anybody until tomorrow. The forecast said it would be sunny by then._

Following through on my plan, I arrived at the Block Estate and unpacked. I had an organized way of putting things back. Tops first aisle, placed by season and then arranged by color. This procedure continued for all other sorts of clothing items, except for jeans where I ordered them by wash and brand.

Finally, after five exhausting hours, I was finished. I went downstairs, greeted by my mum and dad.

"Hi Massie," father said, trying to cheer me up.

"Hullo," I returned, somewhat indignantly. Mum decided she would make a home cooked meal, as if it would help the three of us adjust back to our old lives better. I just looked at it as a punishment. Not that I did anything worth punishing for.

"Ready for dinner?" Mum asked. The pungent stench of her casserole filled the room. I wrinkled my nose.

"No thanks. I don't have a big appetite. I got a tad sick during the flight." It wasn't _entirely_ a lie. Her smile faded to a look of concern.

"Are you alright? Do you want some medicine?" She asked.

"No I'll be fine," I said shakily. "I'll just sleep it off."

"Okay sweetie. I hope you're better in the morning."

"Kay."

With that, I climbed back up the marble staircase to my room. It looked nearly identical to my room in England- my parents thought it would cheer me up. I collapsed onto my bed pondering; _What am I going to do tomorrow?_ But I was fast asleep.

**_Alicia POV_**

I wrapped a Louis Vuitton scarf around my neck. The dreary day was _so _not enough to get me under the weather. Nope. I was meeting a certain Tomahawk boy today. We were to discuss our plans on destroying Kristen. Well to _me_ it was destroying- to _him,_ it was healthy competition. A regular scrimmage.

Boy was his perception totally skewed.

Of course I made it that way. But still. Saturday was sure to be amazing. The look on her face- oh I was grinning victoriously at the thought. I had to think up a clever remark for when she got embarrassed. Massie always had those at the ready.

And it was more important than ever that Kristen got embarrassed. She's the hot topic of every conversation these days instead of _me_! It should be me! I mean _everyone_ knows that I'm going to win the Blog Award! How come no one seems to care? And when I do, Meena will fire that LBR fashion editor for the BOCD About Fashion magazine to hire me. And then I will decline her since she didn't do it sooner.

Finally my driver pulled the limo up to the Starbucks. It felt weird going there completely alone. Usually I had my faithful Beta, Olivia, by my side or somebody. But I was meeting him there so it was necessary. And I couldn't bring Olivia! She would spill it faster than you can say Ehmagawd!

So I entered the shop and immediately sat down in a seat far away from the nearest window. I could _nawt_ be seen without someone else! Talk about LBR! And I was meeting some guy…that wasn't Josh. Can you imagine the rumors? After what felt like forever waiting, he finally arrived. Captain of the Tomahawks Soccer and Football team; Derrick Harrington.

"Hey Derr," I purred. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"What do you want Alicia?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." I said innocently. "I was just wondering…"

"Go on," he rushed, agitated.

"Would you perhaps be open to a friendly soccer scrimmage?" I finally asked. Derrick scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You play soccer? Since when?"

"No, no, silly!" I exclaimed. "_I'm_ not who you would be scrimmaging. You and your whole team will be scrimmaging against Kristen. And winning"

"Wait, hold up," he held his hands up. "So you want the _whole_ Tomahawks soccer team to play against _one girl_? And aren't you friends with her?"

"Um yeah. She said that facing just one of you wouldn't be a _challenge. _In fact, she said that she could beat the whole team; piece of cake. So I _must _stand up for the team."

Derrick seemed to fume with frustration at this. I smirked while he wasn't looking. This boy was just too easy to take advantage of. "Why didn't you just ask your boyfriend?"

"Well, you're the team captain. He's just not a high enough ranking to control the team like you can."

After some thought, Derrick agreed. _Like I said, too easy._ I thought to myself. We left the Starbucks without exchanging another word or even glancing at each other.

Now onto Kristen.

I drove down to her apartment and rang the doorbell. Her mother, Martha I recall, answered the door. "Hi! Can I talk to Kristen?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Of course, Alicia! She's just in her room. Do you remember where it is?"

I nodded, although I had no clue. But, with luck, I found it on the first try. Kristen was different than I remembered. Taller, blonder. Prettier. She was sitting on her old bed, analyzing a paper. I knocked lightly on her door. "Hey Krissy."

"Alicia," she said distastefully. "What are you doing here?"

A manicured hand of mine flew to my chest, as if I cared. "Can't I just visit my old best friend and not get my motives questioned?"

"Puh-lease," she stood and inched towards me. "I think we both know that you wouldn't come over here _out of the blue._"

"Well, all I wanted to tell you was that TPC broke up. Now we're the Glamour Girls. You can become a Glamour Girl _if_ you do a task."

**_Kristen POV_**

I pondered the idea. Did I really want to be in another clique? Of course it would be better than being friendless… YOLO right?

"What kind of task?" I asked her. She smirked deviously and instantly I wish I hadn't considered her offer.

"First, I want you to prove that you were MIA at a soccer camp. By winning a scrimmage against the entire Tomahawks team."

"Are you kidding?! Only me?!" _No way. That's completely impossible._

"You know, I'm the alpha of the school." She took a menacing step towards me. "If you don't, then I'll ruin you. If you do and succeed, you're immortally popular. It's as simple as that."

I thought about it long and hard. My choices were limited. The answer was obvious but I couldn't possibly win. I don't think so at least. "What if I try but I lose?"

"I won't do anything. I mean if I'm a merciful soul I'll let you suffer with the embarrassment that would come just from losing. So be at the field around say 1:00 tomorrow. Laytah."

With that, she left, texting on her Iphone 5.

What a Bitch.

* * *

**I'm watching the lion king:) lol it's such an amazing movie! It was on Disney so I was like 'might as well' and as to why I was watching Disney: I don't know. I occasionally venture onto the channel for Wizards of Waverly Place re-runs and when nothing else is on.**

**Review Please! **

**and the characters I chose were*drumroll* All of them!**

**Idk they were all good! and I found a place they would all fit into so..seems legit. **

**thanks to all of you who entered: k drama queen, fi13ns, hawtjuicyaddict, and the guest reviewer!**

**again, REVIEW:)**

**xoxo,**

**nat attack:D**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Massie POV_**

I awoke early that morning. Probably since I went to bed so early the night before. Whatever.

First thing I did was IM Laci and Mia. Once they said that they had to go, I logged off. The moments afterwards were a blur. I drifted downstairs to get cereal, and the rancid casserole was still on the counter. Inez quickly disposed of it, which was literally a breath of fresh air to not have it hanging around.

"Hey Inez, where's bean?" I asked. Inez pointed to Bean who was chasing her tail on top of the couch. "Thanks."

I went over to the little dog and picked her up, thus taking her upstairs. After she was changed into an adorable blue tank top and denim shorts, I proceeded to get some clothes on myself.

I chose a ruffle purple tank from Alice + Olivia, Marc Jacobs khaki pleated short shorts, and gladiator sandals from Jimmy Choo. I finished the look with my favorite shades from Ralph Lauren. "Kay Bean. Be honest; am I still Westchester material?"

Bean barked. I took it as a yes. "Good because I'm uploading this onto my blog. TheFashionAlpha is _so_ not winning that award. And The Fashion Alpha, seriously? If you need to point out you're an alpha every time you post something, then obviously you aren't an Alpha, "

Bean yelped in agreement. "Ready for your walk?" she barked once more. "Let's go."

**…**

I walked along the trail, Bean's designer leash in my hand. Luckily, Saturday was warm and sunny. The lake glimmered with sunlight reflecting off of it. Kids screaming with delight and chasing each other were down by the edge. The grass was a bright, lively green. Beautiful. Joggers ran along the sidewalk and couples parked themselves on the grass with a checkered picnic blanket. How come I didn't remember Westchester like this?

Suddenly a guy on a skateboard skidded past me and nearly ran over Bean. He crashed into the perfectly manicured lawn and I immediately rushed over. I stood above him and looking down at him, he seemed vaguely familiar.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and shuffled his skateboard into his arms and attempted standing.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just a little ankle difficulty."

"Well do you need help?" he nodded to my offer. I gave him a hand and he grasped it. With ease, I was able to pull him to his feet. He took off his helmet to reveal dark hair and tan skin.

"Thanks." He brushed some dust off of his jeans and held a hand out to me. I shook it gingerly. "I'm Josh," he says.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled knowingly. Obviously it was Josh Hotz from middle school "I'm Massie, Massie Block."

"No way," he looked at me like I was kidding. "You're Massie?"

"In the flesh," I grinned.

He gave me a once over. As if he had to examine me thoroughly to be sure it was really me. "Wow you look great! How was England?"

"Thanks, and I don't know. It was great, honestly. I have so many friends there, the curriculum was great and I met my boyfriend on the way there. But he didn't take it so well when I told him I was moving back. So I guess I should really refer to him as my ex."

"Sorry to hear that. But I gotta go. The guys are having a scrimmage. Text me sometime." He told me before turning to leave.

"Alright."

"Oh," he said, turning back to me for a second. "And by the way, I like your new accent." He said with a wink. _Okay,_ I thought. _Whatever that's supposed to mean. _

So I kept on walking. Immediately, I saw another girl my age. She was a blonde with turquoise eyes. She sat alone on a bench, flipping through a magazine. I decided to take a seat next to her. Bean was going over there to pee anyway.

I sat down and let Bean do her business. The girl looked over. "Cute dog. What's her name?"

I smiled. "Thanks. Her name is Bean."

"Adorable. I should get going now." She rushed herself away, carrying the magazine with her. _That was weird._ I thought. Once Bean finished, we set off on the sidewalk again. I found myself approaching the BOCD soccer field for the first time in years.

It seemed brand new. Clean metal stands that were quickly filling with people on either side. Freshly painted turf. Snack machines by the entrance and water tanks for players on the sidelines. Filing onto the field was Josh's team. They weren't in uniform, just under armor stuff in Briarwood colors. The girl I had seen earlier was joining her friend. The friend had dark brown hair with light brown at the tips. She was wearing a white sundress that had a brown belt to cinch her waist.

I focused my attention back on the team. It seemed like all of the guys were still on there. Or at least they resembled them. I drew closer to the field until I was standing next to the fence that separated the stands from the sidelines. I narrowed my eyes to examine the players better. Yep, it was definitely the same guys. You could tell. The way Kemp and Plovert carelessly splashed water from their water bottles in each other's faces, simultaneously checking out hot girls like the two up in the stands. Josh dribbling up and down the field with Griffin. Dempsey aiming his kick directly into the goal. I looked to the left side of the field, which was closest to me. A tall girl with her blonde hair up in a ponytail was there. She was wearing orange Nike shorts and a yellow tank top and was pacing, contemplating. She walked back and forth and back and forth tapping her hands together nervously and kicking the ball every once in a while.

I gasped. _Was this Kristen? _Could be. Most likely it was. But if the Tomahawks were scrimmaging against her, who was on her team. She surely couldn't expect to win, could she? Kristen's smart and reasonable. This couldn't be her idea. _But who would do something so stupid?_ I had asked myself. I never was able to ponder since my thoughts were interrupted by the ball that crashed into my head.

I was knocked on the ground rubbing my head. How could a soccer ball hurt so much? They never hurt that much before. Not when I did soccer at KISS. Not when I was younger at my cousin's house during our playful games. _What the bloody hell was in that ball?_

Before I knew it, a crowd was growing around me. A boy with shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and puppy dog brown eyes rushed to my side as well as Josh. Josh looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "This isn't your best day, I'm guessing?" he asks. _Ha-ha._

I sighed and rubbed my head more "Definitely not, Josh."

"I'm so sorry," the boy said, reaching a hand out to help me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I ignored his hand and stood up. For some reason, I felt a strong urge to dislike him. I tried my hardest not to. "Now if you'll ex-cuh-use me, I have to finish walking my dog."

I took my dog leash and turned when someone touched my shoulder. I reluctantly turned to find myself looking at the boy again. "Wait, how do you know Josh?"

"Dude, don't you recognize her?" Josh raised his eyebrows to his friend. He shrugged. I pointedly glared at him, hoping he would get the message that this conversation was more _over _than me and James. Realization dawned on the pretty-boys face.

"Massie?" he inquired. I nodded. "I thought you were in England," he added, slightly astonished.

"And I thought I would stay there so I guess we were both wrong." I filed. (fake-smiled) "Might I ask who _you_ are though?"

"You can't be serious Mass. I mean _come on_. Don't you recognize me?" He flashed a cocky grin. A smile that most girls would swoon over, but I just rolled my eyes to.

"Look," I took a step closer, hoping it would be relatively intimidating. I hadn't acted this way since the last time I was in Westchester. "You didn't recognize me, I don't recognize you. So let's cut the chit-chat. All I'm looking for is a name."

"Derrick. Harrington." He smirked, as if I really cared.

"Oh." I said. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" he asked, confused. I smiled wickedly.

"My automatic hatred to you." I stated before turning and opening the gate to the field. Kristen was still there, pacing. "Kris?"

She looked up, startled. "Mass? Is that really you?"

"Yup," I said proudly. "And I'm going to help you kick their asses."

She scoffed. "Alicia wouldn't have it. I'll be ruined. And besides, you don't even play soccer."

"I _didn't_ play soccer. But that's not the only thing that changed about me since I left." I winked. "And besides, who cares about Alicia anyway?"

She smiled, appreciative to have me there. She then led me down to the girls locker room and had me change into a purple tank and shorts. We came back out to find the two girls from before waiting there.

"Hi!" the blonde said enthusiastically. She took my hand and shook it vigorously "I'm Nicole. Nicole Anderson. And before you ask, yes there is an actress named that and no, unfortunately I am not her. I'm a reporter for the BOCD About Fashion Magazine."

"And I'm Elly." The brunette said. "Her assistant. I work for the freshman section of the Magazine."

"Yep. " Nicole nodded. "And we saw everything that went down between you and Derrick Harrington. Ehmagawd!"

"It was awesome," Elly added.

"And since you are returning to BOCD from the UK, we wanted to make a summer issue. And the cover story is going to be called 'British Invasion'!"

"Clever right?" Elly's question was more of a statement.

"And we were _hoping _that we could interview you for the story! It would become _so_ popular!" Nicole said.

I pondered it for a second. I shrugged. "Might as well."

"Great! How about we meet, say tomorrow? 11:00 am, in front of the school? We can fetch lunch after the interview."

"Sounds good." I agreed. "Hey, can you guys watch my dog while we play? You can sit in the stands next to the _totally hot_ _players._"

"Sure!" they say at the same time. I hand them the leash and they take off to the luxurious benches. Kristen and I create our game plan. I'm the offense and she's in the goal. I insisted she was team captain, but she decided that I was more leader-like and it would make sense that way. I certainly couldn't disagree. The ref called captains to the center of the field for the coin flip. I had the misfortune of Derrick being the other captain.

"Purple," the referee referred to me as. "Your call."

"Heads," I say automatically. With a strike of luck, it lands on heads.

"Heads it is. Purple gets the ball." The ref informed us before walking away. Derrick and I took a step towards each other to shake hands. I thought we were way too close.

"Give up now," he whispered. "If I know you, I know you can't play."

"You don't know me very well then," I muttered. He rolled his brown eyes.

I stood in the center circle, Kemp and Plovert in front of me. They looked stunned to see me. Back from England. Playing soccer. I locked eyes with them. We were all thinking the same thing: _game on._

When the ref blew the whistle, adrenaline rushed through me. I kicked the ball with such force, it left the crowd awe-struck.

I was kind of awe-struck too.

* * *

**I incorporated a few OCs today! **

**hope you liked this Chapter! **

_**Reviewss Pleasee:))**_

**And some of you can still enter an OC if you want and you hadn't already! I'm going to use all entries I get!**

**xoxo,**

**natalie:D**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Alicia POV**_

_Who the hell_ is _that?_ I asked myself as I watched the girl shoot down Derrington, rush to Kristen's aid and kick a soccer ball across the field.

"Who the hell is that?" Olivia spoke what was on my mind. I rolled my eyes and examined my manicure.

"Who cares?" I state. "That bitch chose her doom. Both of them will pay now."

"I guess," Olivia shrugs. I glance over at Layne next to me. She was gazing longingly to Dempsey.

"Uch! _Layme,_ are you an English mastiff?" she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Um, no..." she fell for it.

"Then quit drooling!" I snapped. "You guys are over, _re-mem-ber_?"

"I was aware," she stiffened. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "And why do you always rip off Massie's jokes?"

I glared at her, wishing it would seer a hole through her. Unfortunately, Layme looked unfazed. "Be-_cause _I'm the _Alpha_. And these aren't _her_ jokes-they're the_ Alpha's_ jokes. Get it right!" I informed her, severely annoyed. She simply rolled her eyes and refocused her gaze on Dempsey. "You know Layne, you could always go back to_ Kuh-laire_." I said harshly. Layne gulped.

"That won't be necessary," she smiled bitterly. She then turned to Keira, who had been strangely silent. "K, what's up?"

Keira snapped out of her daze and back to reality. She looked at Layne for a minute, as if she was analyzing her. Studying her every move. _Very strange..._ "Oh!" she said abruptly, her gaze unwavering. "Sorry, I just got a little distracted."

She then took a sudden interest in the ground. I looked down as well, just in case I would miss something. All I was staring at though was a few pebbles and the concrete; cold and unforgiving gray stone. Nothing miraculous down there for sure. In an instant, I sat back up straight and paid closer attention to the game. Gee, from here it almost looked like-

_**Kristen POV**_

Massie was amazing. She kicked and swerved, blocking the guys from the ball. She kept up fancy footwork that confused the guys all too easily. You'd think they could play a little better considering they were in the top ten in the nation. Finally, she had worked her way up to be in front of the goal.

"Go ahead Block," Derrington smirked. "Take your best shot."

She just shrugged and kicked the ball. It was so effortless, flawless. None of the girls at the soccer school I got back from were that good. Derrington immediately jumped to where he thought she would kick it, but realized his mistake and staggered to the right side. But it was already too late, the ball flew through the air, like the snitch in Harry Potter, and darted into the goal. As if it grew wings and took off. Josh just stood in the middle of the field, watching it soar, completely and utterly dumbfounded. Even Derrington seemed to scratch his head after discovering it entangled in the net. Massie's reaction was to flash a perfect smile and wink, strutting her way back to center field. Kemp's jaw tightened, as if someone had just hit him with a wrench. I couldn't help but laugh. This game would be interesting.

...

The rest of the game went similar to that. Eventually, Massie became overwhelmed by the boys swarming around her and they stole the ball. But it was no biggie. The best they could do was take it down the field where I was waiting, anticipating. Plovert attempted a shot, but I blocked it and sent it over their heads and back to Massie, who had an open field ahead of her. _Piece of Cake,_ I thought.

Now we didn't win by a landslide, in fact it was a pretty tight game. They occasionally scored on me which is understandable since they all gathered in front of me and passed along to each other to get the best shot. The score was 16-14 actually. So we only won by two. But two is better than one, and one is better than a tie.

_**Dylan POV**_

I was in the stands, cheering for my boyfriend. I was entirely aware that Kristen was on the other team, but the mystery chick was enticing. I made a mental note to talk to her next time I see her. I would have gone down there right then, but she was rushed over to the sidelines with the school newspaper editor and her assistant. They appeared to be watching her dog while she was on the field. I turned to Brooke. She tossed her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and her magnificent blue eyes seemed to smile. "Come on Dyl," she whined. "Let's go down there! I need to talk to Nicki!"

I glanced back down. Now mystery-chick was being approached by Derrington, who threw his arm carelessly over her shoulder. She would be the first of his romantic-victims to pinch her nose and shove him off of her. Then I noticed that Alicia and her crew stood up, furious that the Tomahawks lost. They stomped down the staircase and marched over to the boys in near-perfect alignment. _It would have been perfect if Massie was here,_ I remarked bitterly. I turned back to Brooke and shrugged. "Do you want to deal with the wrath of Alicia?"

Brooke looked over my shoulder to see the crowd forming. A show-down was about to begin. "Yes. I do." she states firmly. When I didn't respond, she took off down the staircase with a huff and approached the rail, looming over the sideline right where the mob was. She got out her Iphone and texted something. Nicole checked her phone and immediately took off to the landing above, dragging mystery-chick, Kristen and Elly with her. Soon the four of them were standing together, facing the crowd. Brooke turned and beckoned me over with a fluid hand motion. Sighing, I realized I had no other option. I couldn't look like a loner now could I?

I inched closer to their group. Alicia was below them, shouting at them. "You're such an LBR now! You seriously can't just barge in on my life so randomly! Not after you cut me off! And plus, Kristen wasn't supposed to have a team mate! It was supposed to be her alone!"

I scrunched my nose. I really didn't want to listen to Alicia rant for no reason. The student body didn't seem to want to either and were quickly scattering. It took just a second for me to realize who the mystery chick was though. "Massie?" I asked, hoping I wasn't wrong.

The girl snapped her head back to face me, relieved that she could stop listening to Alicia. She shyly tucked a strand of chestnut brown hair that fell out of her pony tail behind her ear. "Uh, yeah?" she says sweetly.

At this point, I didn't care whether we hadn't talked in years. I didn't care if she moved to the other side of the world. All I cared about was that she was there. In front of me. Massie Block. I rushed up and hugged her, as she did with me. "How long have you been back?" I asked once we separated. She smiled.

"Just a day."

"Well, then that's a day that we could have used for shopping!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.

"Yeah but I was kind of-"

"Um excuse me?" Alicia glared at us. I twirled a finger around a lock of red hair. Massie pursed her lips and leaned towards me from the side, keeping eye contact with Alicia.

"Should we excuse her?" she asked jokingly. I grinned. _Oh, Massie._

"Eh," I waved my hand like it was between a yes and a no. Alicia stomped like a five year old.

"This is _nawt_ funny!" she said, then realized too late that she got Bean's dog poo on her Jimmy Choo's. Massie smirked, taking long strides until she was at the rail and leaned over it.

"Oh but Alicia," she said, mockingly sympathetic. Then she snatched Josh's New York Yankees cap off of the Fannish beauty's head. "It kind of is." Massie then proceeded by putting the cap on her head. I stole a look at Josh, who seemed prouder to have Massie wear his hat rather than Alicia. Derrington laughed lightly but you could tell he was somewhat jealous. _well he should have brought a cap for Massie to steal, _I remarked. Alicia pouted, defeated. She snapped her fingers, signaling to her little crew to follow her as she exited, red with embarrassment. Massie turned to us, a wicked grin across her face.

"What does this remind you of?" she struck a classic Middle-School-Massie pose.

"Chris Abeley's hat," Kristen and I answered immediately.

"Chris Abeley." Derrington repeated. Massie turned to him and casually leaned against the metal bars.

"Chris Abeley." she confirmed with a smirk and a wink back to us.

* * *

**hey guys! **

**YUPDATE:)**

**its a play on words**

**like YUP and UPDATE**

**mhm..fascinating..ikr?**

**And there is a poll on my profile! I would totally love it if you voted on it! It'll help me organize my priorities as far as stories go..so yeah**

**reviews please?**

**xoxo, **

**Natalie:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Massie POV_**

_"How to Be a Heart breaker; Boys they like the Look Of Danger-"_ My phone rang to the song 'How to be a Heart Breaker' by Marina and the Diamonds. I immediately answered my phone. I cleared my throat lightly before speaking.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Mass!" exclaimed an excited voice. I immediately matched it to Nicole.

"Oh, hi Nicole! Are we still up for the interview today?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she said. "I wanted to tell you though that there was a leak and now all the reporters from the BOCD schools are coming. Is that alright?"

"Totally," I told her coolly.

"Good! Oh, and there are going to be some modeling scouts from Victoria's Secret, courtesy of myself."

"Really?" I was genuinely shocked. "How?"

"I'm a model there. All I had to do was put in a good word about you and tell them when/where the interview was. No biggie." she said modestly.

"Thank you! That was really sweet of you!"

"No problem Mass!"

I smiled. Nicole was so nice and a really great friend, even after knowing her just a day. _Claire was always a great friend, _I thought somewhat sourly. _How come I haven't seen her yet? _That question would have to wait a little while longer.

...

l walked through the doors into BOCD. I took a great big whiff of the air. It smelled like cheap air freshener that was tainted with lavender. From the white speckled tile on the ground to the dark blue lockers lining the walls, I couldn't help but think of how much I missed this place. KISS was so different, what with the grey confining stone walls and the cold black lockers. That school always had its signature Rose scent. that school had the red blazers, plaid skirts, white knee highs and squeaky clean Mary-Janes. This school has Jimmy Choo's and Prada. _Massie, _I sigh. _you certainly aren't in England anymore._

Walking down the hall, I gingerly brushed my manicured hands across the cool metal. It had this sort of warmth. The familiar kind. The kind you get with family members that you haven't seen since you were an infant, and although you don't entirely remember it you know that you love them. I felt the shock finally hit me. I was really back in Westchester. I was really there. I thought I would never come back again, but yet here I am. I shook the feeling off quickly though, and raced down the hall to get this interview over with.

I practically crashed through the door. Immediately, heads turned to me and before I knew it, I was being pushed and shoved into their crowd.

"Massie, what was England like?" one reporter shoved a microphone in my face.

"Mass!" A dorky girl with glasses did the same. "American Boys vs. British Boys. Any thoughts?"

I shrugged. "Both," I answered with a wink, although I didn't even know what I meant. She grinned and nodded vigorously, noting my answer on the little pad of paper in front of her.

"Single or Taken?" Another reporter cried out.

"Depends on who's asking" I answer immediately. The crowd of journalists broke out into laughter. _Wasn't that funny,_ I remark to myself. More people kept throwing more questions around until they were interrupted by a tall blonde.

"Okay lay off!" Nicole said. She was shoving through the crowd until she reached me and yanked me by the wrist back through to get to the other side.

Nicole shut a door, blocking off all of the annoying paparazzi. She strutted her way over to the chairs and table in the center of the small classroom and I followed, taking the seat next to her at the table. It resembled a conference room and when three other girls filed in through a door in the back, they took seats and made it appear as such. I recognized Elly, she had two folders of packets and papers in front of her and a VS PINK planner. There was another girl with thin blonde hair, droopy turquoise eyes and a numbed expression. I glanced over to the last girl. She had blue highlights and poo-brown hair. Her hazel eyes sparkled and glimmered with excitement. Her cheeks paled, realizing that I was analyzing her every move.

"Hi." the girl with highlights says. "I'm Meena."

I smile warmly and nod. "Massie."

She simply rolls her eyes. "Duh." I smile and roll my eyes as well. Then I glanced pointedly to the blonde girl.

"What are you?" I ask. She mumbled something inaudible. "Louder."

The blonde cleared her throat and steadied her gaze. "It's Claire." I felt my mouth drop slightly. She looked up and smiled shyly. "Remember me?"

I almost jumped out of my seat to hug her, but instead I grinned. "Hell yeah I do,"

_**Claire** **POV **_

Massie Block was right in front of me. I couldn't believe it. The real Massie Block. The one I never thought I would see again. After we exchanged our few words, we moved onto the interview. Nicole was asking Massie a bunch of questions about England and Kiss. I just talked to Meena most of the time. You see, Meena was the editor in chief for the School Newspaper and was an editor for the Magazine. Nicole had the official spot for the Magazine though. Nicole. I gritted my teeth at the thought. Nicole was the one who stole my Cam away. _  
_

Well she didn't _steal_ him. It was more like he chose her over me. I don't blame her for that. Heck, if I blame anyone, I blame myself. However, I'm not denying holding a slight grudge towards her. Why wouldn't I? She's pretty much everything I'm not.

"So we're almost done," Nicole says. I didn't realize that this much time had already passed. "Massie, is there anything else you want in the article."

She pursed her lips, contemplating her thoughts. I noticed her nails clicking against the table. Finally, she had reached a decision. "Actually, yes. You may have heard of the World's Best Teen Blog awards. Well I'm proud to announce that I'm a nominee and I'm very excited."

Elly and Nicole practically dropped their papers. Their jaws dropped at least. "Seriously?!" Nicole squeaked excitedly. Massie nodded. "OMG this is fantastic! When you beat Alicia you'll be like the Alpha of Alphas! It'll be so awesome!"

The freshman fanned her face, as if she was about to faint. "I can't believe my first debut article is going to be on a _celebrity!_" Massie blushed.

"I wouldn't call myself that-"

"And modest too! Gosh where's the Massie we know and Hate?" Meena screeched. She never liked the PC and it was killing her that Massie wasn't a bitch anymore. She told me before going into this that she was determined to get rid of the Massie problem. Besides, she was still partial friends with Layne and she didn't want to give her friend any difficulty by making Massie popular enough to be competition.

"I killed her," Massie joked with a lazy shrug. We all laughed along. So this is what it feels like to have your best friend back. I admit that I always saw Layne as my closest friend and Massie kind of as my ticket to a good life. But I had been blocking out all of the good times I shared with her- from the auction to the New Year's Yves Party. And what did I do with Layne anyway?

I might not be completely friends with Massie but I'm determined to get back to the friendship we used to have.

**_Massie POV_**

I'm not sure what happened after the interview. Nicole asked me to do a column for the Magazine and Paper as MegaBunny. I was ecstatic, Elly was near fainting, Claire was well composed and Meena was just...Mean. I gathered that she wasn't particularly fond of me.

And I heard my phone again._ "Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun," _I answered quickly.

"Hey," I said. Heavy panting filled all sound from the other line.

"Mass," a broken voice came on. I recognized the exhausted, forced words as Kristen's.

"Kris, what's wrong?"

"Can you come to my apartment? Now?" her voice was barely a whisper. I told her I would and hung up. Something was definitely up.

"Guys I have to go. Emergency." I said before heading out, not bothering to hear their response.

"Wait," Claire called after me. "If somethings wrong with Kristen, I want to help." I turned to her.

"I thought you didn't talk to TPC anymore." I said, confused. She smiled knowingly.

"Well we aren't TPC anymore, so I guess it doesn't really matter does it?"

* * *

**OMG its an update!**

**haha okay I promised a few people I would have this up by yesterday and well..that didn't work out because I had to rewrite my Essay and it was seriously annoying.**

**REVIEW:)**

**sorry for the cliffy mwahahah**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieeeee**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Kristen POV**_

I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. Blood pulsed through my veins. I'm still alive. I could feel my body's temperature dropping drastically though. My skin was growing pale. My vision began to fade. I crashed to the carpeted ground beneath me. The landing was always the hardest part of falling.

**...**

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Massie's figure hung above me, worry flashing in her darkened amber eyes. A girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes stood behind her, reflecting the same anxiety. A doctor approached my bed and excused them. Massie was forced to tear her gaze away from me.

"Hello Ms. Gregory," the doctor says. I examine his badge. It says 'Dr. Albert Wagner~Medical Physician'.

"What happened?" I asked, nervously playing with my hands. He sighs.

"You fainted. Now Ms. Gregory, tell me. Do you remember anything that happened before you passed out? Anything that may have led you to stress or something?" I mentally dug through my recollection. Nothing came to mind. But suddenly, it all rushed back to me. My rematch, my falling, everything. Instead of crying out in horror, I bit my lip and nodded numbly. "Would you like to tell me?"

I shook my head quickly, like a stubborn child. "Ms. Gregory," he warned. Reluctantly, I decided to tell him.

"I was having a soccer match with some _friends_," I began. "Out on the school field. I had the ball and I must have tripped or something..." he nodded like he wanted me to go on. "And I don't really understand what happened after. I went home because my leg was hurting real bad. Before I knew it, I was becoming numb and broke into this terrible cold sweat and it was just awful. I called Massie to help me and after that I passed out."

"I see," he says, although I don't know what he means. "Now I'm going to do a check up on you just to make sure that everything's fine and you can go home."

_Puh-lease,_ I thought. _That's what doctor's say just to get more money._ After a few tests he seemed to have noticed something wrong with my right leg. "My leg?" I scoff. "I'm a soccer player. I would notice if there was something wrong with my leg."

He ignored my words and examined it more thoroughly. He was right though- there was a distinct bump on my lower calf. "I'll probably have to run some tests on you."

I roll my eyes. He shuffles into a little office for a minute and comes back out with some paperwork. It was then that he escorted me to the x-ray area. _Here goes nothing._

_**Massie POV**_

I was really worried about her. When I saw her, she just looked so dead and weak. Her mother wasn't home so it was just Claire and I left with the duty to call an ambulance. It took a while for her to wake up though. A good hour or so.

I saw her getting taken away by the doctor to the X-Ray examination room. As bad as I just wanted to take her out of this place, I knew I couldn't. She came back out, calm and secure. Very different from the Kristen I saw just an hour before, lying on the ground near-death. I raced to her and hugged her tight. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just peachy," she replied in a monotone voice. My heart fell when I heard her. She sounded so broken, so frail. So scared. Faraway and distanced.

"Here, I'll drive us to the Block Estate. Your parents are out of town." I smiled at her, like it could cheer her up. Claire looked to her with the same fragile look in her eyes.

**...**

She ended up sleeping over at my house. Her parents had said that they would be home before nightfall but when they never called back, I offered her to stay. She said yes of course, and she was in the ever lasting care of Inez and myself. She stayed in the guest room since I didn't want to force her into a sleeping bag and onto the cold hard ground. Claire stayed over too and slept in my room since I had the space in my bed. We stayed up late into the night, catching up. Suddenly Kristen came in and joined the conversation.

"Hi," she smiled weakly. I patted the bed next to me for her to sit down, which she gracefully obliged. Once she was settled, we returned to our talk.

"So what ever happened to Alicia?" I asked, hoping they knew. They shrugged.

"I guess she was power hungry and we didn't give her the amount of it she wanted," Kristen told me. "We were just as popular as she was. She had to have people less popular than her to completely label herself as the Alpha. So she tossed us aside and turned some LBRs into popular kids. Kind of like you did back when we were in the Tiffany Boxes."

The three of us chuckled at the memory. "She really isn't that creative, is she?" I said.

"Yeah," they said in unison. Claire laughed before adding, "We should get some sleep."

"Yes," Kristen agreed. "By the way, will one of you go to the hospital with me tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I will."

"I can't," Claire frowned. "I have to do more interviewing."

"It's okay," Kristen smiled again, warmly.

_**Kristen POV**_

My breath was slowing down. My words were becoming slurs. Holy shit was I nervous.

I entered the doctor's office, fully confident that nothing was wrong. That I was just imagining things. I mean I _am_ a soccer player. If I notice even a scratch on my leg, it becomes the end of the world. So what was I even worrying about? It probably was nothing. I sat in a chair, as the nurse told me. She was relatively silent and quick. She _seemed_ about my age. I don't know how old she really was though. I noticed her scrolling through pages of x-rays. They were of someone's legs. Something funny seemed to be sticking up off of them. I frowned in sympathy, although that person would probably never see it. The nurse held her hand to her mouth and was shaking her head, astonished. Suddenly, the doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Ms. Gregory. How are you feeling today?" he asked kindly. I smiled up at him.

"Better," I told him, optimistically.

"Well, we got your test results back." he stated, darkness loomed over his facial expression. He went over and snatched away the x-rays from the girl. "It appears," he adds, sliding his frames onto his narrow nose. "that you do indeed have a tumor."

Fear struck my face. My jaw dropped. I was completely lost for words. "Wha-what kind?" I stammered.

"It appears to be a soft tissue tumor. It's most likely benign, but we should find out for sure in just a few minutes."

I sighed a little in relief, not that he was really giving me any. Even if it was "most likely benign", there was still the possibility that it wasn't. And based on my tumor, I could tell that it was serious. I almost cried right then and there.

Suddenly, the phone rang. And the doctor held a finger up. The nurse, still present, avoided my eyes. I would avoid them too. Everything they were directed at received a sinister glare. Quickly, the doctor finished the conversation. He turned back to face us, and I could just tell. I could just tell that I had a much more serious tumor than what they had been hoping. I started balling.

"I can't have this!" I cried, choking on my tears. "I'm a soccer player! This will ruin my career!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Gregory," the doctor said flatly. "The examiners have concluded that you have a Rhabdomyosarcomas, which are malignant tumors of skeletal muscle. Yours happens to be Alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma. It occurs in the large muscles of the trunk, arms and legs. It typically only affects teens or older children, so this wasn't unexpected either way. This type grows faster than the other type of tumor, Embryonal rhabdomyosarcoma, and requires more, uh, _intense_ treatment."

I gazed past him dizzily. How could this be happening? My world was completely spiraling out of control. Before I knew it, the tears were flowing again. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Massie standing above me. I had completely forgotten she had come. She stared at me with wide amber eyes. I could tell she was tearing up as well. And Massie never cries. At least she never used to.

"Doc," I drew in a shaky breath, now numb to any feeling. "M-maybe you should call my parents. I should go home."

The doctor nodded and got right to dialing my parents number. He didn't dare question why I wouldn't tell them once I was there. How would you feel if you had to tell your parents that you have cancer? And that you can't fulfill your, or rather their, dreams because of it.

_You may not survive, _a haunting voice whispered inside my head. _Shut up!_ I told it, although I knew I was just telling that to myself. I mustered the strength to rise to my feet and walk away with Massie who intertwined her arm with mine.

"Kris?" she asked me after I checked out of the office.

"Mhm." I say.

"You will survive this." She stated.

I tried my best to believe her. I really did.

* * *

**Fast update, I know but I finished it rather quickly and had it edited and..yeah. So, me not having anything better to do, just pressed the old update button. Hope you guys liked this chapter...well I don't know if you would _enjoy_ something such as what happened but...you know what I mean!**

**Review:)**

**xoxo,**

**Natalie:p**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Massie POV**_

My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach that day. It was so shocking, Kristen's diagnosis. Who would've thought that she would get cancer at such a young age? Apparently, they were starting Chemo treatments as soon as her parents got back. Just thinking about it, I cringed. Kristen would likely lose all of her hair. I made a mental note to take her wig shopping eventually.

"Maassiiee." Claire waved a hand in front of my face, enunciating every letter in my name slowly and with precision. I snapped my attention back to her. She giggled lightly. "Daydreaming again?"

I nodded. It was hard to concentrate on the photoshoot. "Sorry Claire."

"It's okay," she pointed the camera at me and I struck my most casual pose. Hand on my hip, tilting my body slightly to the left and flashing an enchanting smile. With the single flash, I changed positions. I felt my floral skater skirt sway as I shifted. One last _click _and Claire gave me a thumbs up, signaling she was finished. I grinned, stepping off of the set and sinking into my chair. I sipped my water slowly, nervous for Kristen's sake.

"Mass, Kristen will be okay," Claire told me, as if she read my thoughts. "If anything happens, the important thing is that we stick by her side. She needs us right now, after all."

"You're right Claire," I let out a deep breath and stood. "I need to stop stressing about this. Now lets go, I could go for a latte."

**_Alicia_**

Sliding my over-sized sunglasses up the ridge of my nose, I examined my closet. My parents told me that we were going to Spain this summer, so I had to get my best outfits to come with. Alejandro yipped happily into the large space, probably thinking he will get to eat my clothes. "Leave!" I barked. Alejandro did as he was instructed without protest.

I flipped through my tops before deciding to shove only three of my Louis Vuitton suitcases. Under packing never hurts, right? Besides, I'll find better trends when I'm there and I won't even need my New York clothes anymore.

Once I finally stored away the clothes I would need, I hopped onto the bench at the end of my bed. As I crossed one leg over the other, I punched a number into my phone. The ringing continued, droning out all other sounds in my room. I was about to hang up in frustration when they finally answered."Hey," a husky voice came on. I smirked.

"Hi," I sweetly acknowledge him. "I just called to tell you that I'm leaving in one day for Spain."

"Aw," he replies, flatly.

"_Well_, I thought that maybe you should come down here. So I can see you before I go."

"Oh," he said, obviously surprised. "Won't Josh-"

"He doesn't have to know," I assert, hurriedly.

"Alicia, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Why not!" I whined. "We've done this tons of times before!"

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off. I smiled inwardly. He didn't have an excuse.

"But what?" I inquired. He sighed.

"I just _can't._ Maybe you should start cheating on Josh with someone _else._"

With that, he hung up. I slammed my phone onto my bed. What an asshole! Groaning, I stood up and walked over to my vanity mirror. My stunning reflection stared back at me. I took one long, deep breath. "Derrick Harrington is _SO_ Dead!"

I ran out of my room and jumped into my car before driving to the mall, searing anger. I knew the reason he ended things with me, and that reason had a name.

Her name was Massie Elizabeth Block.

And she was as over as last season's Prada bag. I just needed a way to get rid of her.

**_Olivia POV_**

I was with Keira and Layne in the mall when Alicia ran into us. She was talking some gibberish. Something about Derrick not wanting to go over to her house and stuff. "Leesh, calm down!" Keira shouted.

"I can't!" Alicia threw her hands up in the air. "First Massie takes Josh's hat and now she's taking Derrick! The bitch has to go!"

"Yeah," I agree. "She'll ruin us if she reaches the top."

Layne chewed on a piece of her hair nervously. Alicia frowned. "Layne, ew."

"Sorry! But I'm scared of Massie! Everyone loves her now!"

Suddenly, I noticed Alicia smirk like she had an idea. "I have an idea," she says. I knew it!

"Well go on, spill." Keira drawled, rolling her hand impatiently.

"I've been thinking," She began. "That Massie is virtually indestructible. _Unless_, of course, we attack her barriers. Her friends."

We ooh-ed and ah-ed, although I didn't have much of an idea of what she was talking about.

"They will be much easier to break," she continued, pacing in front of us. "After all, they _are_ more vulnerable. Once her clique reaches rock bottom, we'll be able to swoop in for the kill." I raised my hand warily. "Not literally, Liv." she read my mind. I sighed in realization. "So the first and easiest to defeat is Kuh-Laire. Uch, that girl is _such_ an LBR. Afterwards, we can move on to Kristen and Dylan and after that it should take on a domino effect. Their downfall will be each other."

"Brilliant," was all Keira could say.

"Yeah..." Layne muttered.

"We'll need one more person though," Alicia said, a wicked grin forming on her blood red lips. She swiped out her phone and quickly dialed in a number. After three rings, she answered. "Hi is Mia Richards there?...Hey Mia! I have a proposal for you. I know you love fashion blogging and I'm _terribly_ sorry you didn't get nominated for the awards. But if you help me, I can assure you; that will change... Thanks! Meet me at the Westchester Mall Starbucks in twenty...Bye!"

**_Layne POV_**

We could spot Mia easily, what with her dark chestnut brown hair and piercing sea green eyes. She wore a lacy Ella Moss top with a light pink hue and pleated high waist-ed Marc Jacobs shorts, along with vintage ballet flats and a bow necklace from Tiffany. A cream colored Fendi cross-body bag with a bow shaped flap swung from her shoulder. When she walked in the Starbucks, Alicia smiled slyly in satisfaction. Mia stole the seat next to Olivia in our booth and draped her bag on the table, leaning forward in curiosity. "So, what do you want, Alicia? I don't have a lot of time."

Mia was one of the few girls not in our clique who could speak to Alicia freely. And we couldn't really do it. Mia and Alicia had a strange relationship. Either they were really close, or Mia had the right information to hold against her.

Alicia took a deep breath and began, "Well..."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked that! I finally got to introduce Mia Richards (k drama queen's OC) so this will be interesting!**

**xoxo,**

**Nataliee;D**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Massie POV**_

With a giggle, I shoved my _Elle _magazine to the side of the bench in our dressing room. "Kris! That looks awesome!"

She was clad in a strapless light pink mini-dress and white Jeffery Campbell Litas. Her birthday was in a few weeks, and due to the tragedy that just struck her, her parents asked me to help throw her a surprise party. Of course I'm a terrible surprise party host and I spilled the details to her about five minutes after they asked.

"You think so? Thanks! I want to look perfect." she nervously tugged at the hem of her dress. Claire sat next to me on the bench, surveying Kristen's outfit.

"Oh Kris, you're beyond perfect. You'll drive the guys crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You guys should look in the mirror though! You look amazing."

We stood and did as she suggested. I was in a mini dress as well, though mine was white and had a crinkled texture. Claire had a knee length aqua halter dress and a matching clutch. "Well you aren't wrong," I joke.

"This is going to be great!" she smiled for the first time in a while and I couldn't help smiling too. "I don't care about the chemo, I don't care about the tumor, I don't care about anything. I just want this to be perfect for us."

"It will be." Massie assured Kristen, taking a seat next to her. Claire stole the seat on the other side. They stared in the mirror, not wanting to lose this moment. The moment where things didn't seem like they would go wrong. My phone interrupted a minute later.

**1 new text**

I clicked on it, warily.

**UNKNOWN: **GO TO THE RIVERA ESTATE. ALICIA WISHES TO SURRENDER AND GIVE YOU M.A.P.

I smirked. Maximum Alpha Potential. I wasn't too sure that this was the truth, but I decided to go with it anyway. In fact, I was anticipating this to be a trap, but I could honestly care less. Being alpha wasn't my goal, getting my friend back was.

"Girls, let's check out. We've got matters to attend to." I order.

_**Alicia POV**_

I tried to hold back a smirk as I heard Derrington beg me back. "I didn't know you would move on to Kemp!"

Not responding right away, I inspected my manicure while standing in the doorway, holding it open just enough to show my figure. He was pacing my porch, head slumped forward. "So you want to hook up with me _now_?"

"I guess," he said sheepishly. I slung my arms around his neck and engaged him in a full make out session. As our lips interlocked, I opened my eyes-just a peek- and I noticed a familiar car pass by our house before turning and skidding away. We separated for a moment and I felt my eyes flicker up to meet his.

"What made you come back?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"I realized what I would be missing," he leaned in but then he stopped.

"What'cha waiting for?" I inquired, curiously.

"Nothing, I just realized that you already had sex recently. Twice. So, never mind. I'm not feeling up to it." he smiled slyly before sauntering with his 'jock swagger' back to his Mercedes Benz.

"Tease," I spat. Although he wasn't lying about the first part. I slept with both Josh and Kemp the past two days. Is that slutty? I made a mental note to ask Olivia later.

Marching up the staircase and back to my room, I glanced at my Louis Vuitton bags and groaned. Pulling out my phone, I immediately called Olivia as always. Then I made it a five-way between the Glamour Girls and Mia.

"So, Mia, have you made a decision?" I asked, and I swear I heard her chuckle.

"Alicia, I'm not sure about this. I don't really want to hurt anyone."

"But you do love gossiping. Which is why you'll do this. And besides, I'm the alpha of this school. I can destroy you until there's nothing left but rubble."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." I grinned victoriously. "So you want me to take over while you're in Spain and create a gossip blog like Gossip Girl. I get it. Anything else?"

"Yes." I reply mischievously. "Never let anyone know about this. Or else. And that May-sie girl should be in tears by the time I get back."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Oh," Layne piped up. "And we need to make a name for you. Gossip Girl is too unoriginal."

"How about just GG? It could stand for Gossip Girl_ or_ Glamour Girl or whatever," Keira suggested.

"Heart that!" I exclaimed.

"Ah-greed. GG it is." Mia confirmed.

"Well I've got to go girlies! See ya in a few weeks!"

"Bye Leesh! We'll miss you!" Olivia shouted.

Without responding, I hung up and pressed the button on my intercom and called for my maid; telling her to come up and grab my things. A short hour later, I was on the plane, awaiting my arrival.

**Derrick PO_V_**

I was walking back to my car after soccer practice when I heard high heels tapping impatiently against the concrete. I didn't notice, but Massie was standing there and she saw the whole thing.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Is Alicia cheating on Josh with you!?" she narrowed her eyes towards me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Block, it was nothing! I swear!"

"You must be completely barmy to think I'm such a mug as to believe that. I saw you kiss her yesterday!"

"I..." I tried to make a comeback, but failed. "don't know what you just said."

Massie sighed in frustration. "I said, you must be completely mad to think I'm so gullible and that I would believe you."

"Oh," I let my mouth hang open stupidly. "Well, you can't tell Josh!"

Suddenly, her angry glare disappeared and was replaced with a cunning smile. "Believe me, I won't."

"You won't?" I asked, astonished.

"Nope. _You_ will."

"I'm not." I shook my head. "No way."

"Derrick." she stomped her foot. "Don't you want to stay friends with Josh? Come on, you've known each other since middle school when he first came here. If you tell him first, at least you'll seem like the mature one-not that you know what 'maturity' feels like. Unless you want me to end things with him for you right now. Speak of the devil; Hey Joshie!"

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me," she hissed.

Josh walked over, waving back at Massie. He wore the same Briarwood Tomahawks practice uniform as all of us, which now had mud splotches and grass stains. "Hey Mass, what's up."

"Oh nothing," she answered with flawless smile. "Derrick here just has something to tell you."

Massie turned to me with a smirk and nodded for me to go on. I cleared my throat once. "Well Josh, you should know that-"

Suddenly she looked kind of guilty "Wait," she said. Josh raised an eyebrow in suspicion and I did as well. "I think I'll tell him." I was about to tear her head off because she was making me do it before but suddenly she wants to be in the spotlight. She looked like she was getting close to tears, which I had never seen in Massie before, and I suddenly knew she wasn't going to tell him anymore. "Kristen has cancer."

I felt my mouth drop a little and Josh's was left all the way open, allowing bugs to fly in. "We found out really recently," she continued. "but her birthday is coming up and Derrick and I here were just going to ask you if you could come. We don't have the invitations yet but they'll be out pretty soon."

"Of course I'll come." he said softly. "God, that's awful."

"Yeah. They found a tumor in her leg."

"Seriously!?" his eyes widened. "That's just cruel. How will she play soccer?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head, staring at the ground.

"Could you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"For the tumor?" Massie's perfectly sculpted eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"No," Josh chuckled softly. "For something else. She'll know."

With that, my best friend walked away and back to his car. I stared at Massie in awe. "You covered for me? Why?"

"I don't know," she groaned. "I guess I just wanted to see if you would do it. I didn't think that you actually would."

"Come on, Block, there has to be something else."

"Well..." she spun around to face the soccer field. "Maybe I don't think Josh deserves to get his heartbroken. He's a loyal friend who would never do that to someone. Unlike some people I know."

Massie took off her heels and ran on the soft turf, putting more and more distance between us. It felt like a slap to the face, hearing that and then watching her run up to the rest of my team with a bright smile on her face. As if nothing happened. Cam and Plovert hugged her and she allowed, although they were smelly and gross. But she had her own practice at the same time as us anyway, so she didn't mind. Refusing to even watch this another second, I climbed into my car and sped away.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Kristen POV**_

We were sitting in the living room of my apartment, settling down after an exciting soccer practice. The cozy room had a dark, warm mossy green color on the walls and the soft couch was worthy of melting into all day. Taking into consideration my new life, I wished that I could. Massie told me that Josh was 'sorry'. At first I didn't understand what Josh meant. Then it finally dawned on me. "It doesn't mean anything," I lied, shaking my head. But Massie immediately could tell I knew more than I was letting on.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Spill."

"Okay, Okay" I sighed, placing myself on the couch. The plush rubbed against my bare legs and a chill raced down my spine. Clutching onto a red pillow with ruffles, I began to tell the tale of Josh and I. "Well, the summer going into ninth grade we began dating. Or I _thought_ we were dating. He said we were, at least. But we were competing against each other to get into the same Soccer School. Throughout the summer, he slowly tried to get me to not try out. To give up. I almost did, until Dempsey helped me realize what was going on. I got into the university, he didn't. Everything worked out..." I trailed off slightly.

"I can't believe he would do that..." Massie muttered. Claire shook her head vigorously in shock and in agreement.

"And he just ended up dating Alicia!" she put on a disgusted face. Massie giggled.

"Spanish teenagers are just too slutty! Remember Nina?"

We all exchanged sly glances. Oh, how we hated her. There were so many memories of the Spanish Beauty stealing all of the guys in Westchester-and believe me, none of them were warm and fuzzy. Claire grinned. "I haven't seen her since! Maybe the Wicked Bitch of the Western-Europe is dead!"

Massie and I busted out laughing, not because Claire's joke was funny but because it was so Claire. She hadn't really been herself lately. "Oh god blimey, Claire!" Massie sighed, running out of snickers. "I really need to reteach you my comebacks!"

Chortling in return, Claire hopped onto the couch between us and leaned her head against my shoulder. "Do you guys miss the way it was before, or the way it is now?"

Suddenly, our remaining guffaws died down to a lull. We pondered our opinions. Massie opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a fiery redhead bursting through the door. Instead of Dylan making a snappy remark or flashing a cocky smirk, she held her arms out to me and wore a pout on her face. It wasn't a skeptical or critical pout. It was that of Dylan, the pout that was genuine. The one she had at times like these. You could tell, what with her gorgeous emerald green orbs shining with moisture and red. Her perky smile fell right off of her flawless face. She was worried about me.

But what if I didn't want her to be?

I accepted her hug anyway, fondly wrapping my arms around my best friend. Before I knew it, we were both sobbing into each other's shoulder's. I felt Massie and Claire join, crying alongside us. Even Massie. I didn't dare bring up the fact that we rarely saw her cry before. "Claire?" I say after wiping my tear-stroked cheek.

"Yes?" she chirps.

"I like the way it is now." I said with a light chuckle. Massie beamed and nodded.

"We don't need Alicia!" she exclaimed. "She was never a real friend anyway."

We all knew that wasn't true though.

_**Massie POV** _

Once our group hug dispersed, we crowded back on Kristen's couch. The soft fibers brushed against my fingertips and I felt like dissolving into the comfort. Suddenly I began to slip into a dream, placing my head on the armrest. Dylan draped a red wool-blend blanket over me that had cute tassels tying off the ends.

When I awoke, they were deep in conversation. I pretended to still be snoozing but listened in on what they said. I heard Kristen's voice first. "They say it's spreading quickly- by the end of the summer this leg will most likely be amputated and be replaced with an artificial one."

Dylan and Claire gasped. "But," Claire protested. "Soccer!"

"You're the best girl our age in New York, Kris. Not just the city but the _state_."

"I know. I know. I hate it as much as you do, if not more. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe soccer isn't what I'm meant for."

With that, I bolt upright. "_Kris_! Soccer is your life! You're the most talented player I know! If anything, this is a sign for you to keep going! If anyone can do this, you can!" Everyone looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Sorry," I mumbled, numb with anger.

"Don't be," she shook her head, pony tail swinging with it. "I'm glad you support me but I don't think I can go on from here. Maybe I'll have a future in Accounting."

"Come on," Dylan crinkled her eyebrows. "Now that's just ridiculous! You're a soccer player, not an _accountant._" she spat the word distastefully.

"Yeah. That's not very you Kris." Claire added, pursing her pink lips.

"I guess," she shrugged. "But cancer isn't really 'me' either and look where we are now."

That shut us up. In the midst of our silence, I considered bringing up the Derrick/Alicia scandal. But I decided against it after looking around the room. It just wasn't worth it. The gossip, the secrets, the lies. None of it was worth it. I checked the clock and noticed it said 5:02 pm. "Shit!" I groaned.

Their heads snapped towards me. I smiled shyly and tucked a strand of chestnut brown hair behind my ear. "I have to go, sorry!" I excused myself, collecting all of my personal items and tossing them carelessly into my leather messenger bag.

"What is it?" I heard Claire pry from behind me. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Nothing important," I quipped. "But if you really must know, you could always tag along with me-"

"We're in," they sing-songed in unison. Soon, we were sitting in the posh leather seats of my convertible, on our way back to my house so we could get ready for my concert.

**_Derrick POV_**

Alicia kept texting, calling, emailing and even IM-ing me. But I was determined to keep our little fling a secret. Massie didn't save my ass for nothing. The only way to make it not a lie is to not do it, and while I can't undo what happened I can stop what would keep happening. He scrolled through the various messages and texts.

**Holagurl: **derr, tlk 2 me  
**Holagurl: **Derrick Harrington! Ansr!  
**Holagurl: **Plz! J won't no! I miss u!  
**Holagurl: **WTF!? Ansr! we r meant 2 b!

_...Deleting 46 messages...13 messages waiting..._

My phone bleeped as I got rid of any trace of the whore in my phone. "Hey Bud," Josh snuck up behind me. I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket so Josh wouldn't see. We were in the food court of the mall catching a snack before going back to browsing through stores.

"Hey man," I responded blankly.

"You goin' to Block's concert?"

"Concert?" I cocked an eyebrow. Josh nodded like this wasn't new.

"Yup. Her concert. Everyone's talking about it around here."

Suddenly, I noticed people beginning to scatter. A crowd was forming around the fountain in the center of the Mall. Curious, I tossed my scraps and ventured out to the mob of fans, unaware that I left Josh by his lonesome. Then I saw her. She was grinning and waving to the people who came to watch her and we locked eyes for a second. She flashed me an enthusiastic smile before she tore her gaze away, suddenly being carried to the little stage next to the fountain. She was beautiful with her amber eyes shining and her long chestnut brown hair in loose waves. "Hi guys, today I'll be singing 'Live like There's no Tomorrow'! I hope you like it."

Before beginning, I noticed her give a kind smile to Kristen. They spoke with their eyes; words passing fluidly, but silent.

_'If time could tune into today and we left too many things to say,_  
_If we could turn it back, what would we want to change?_  
_now's the time to take a chance_  
_C'mon, we got to make a stand_  
_What have we gotta lose?_  
_The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe and it will never die._  
_Don't ever let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away_  
_Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made._  
_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive_  
_Give it all what we've got and lay it all on the line._

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe and it will never die._  
_Don't ever let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_Be here by my side,_  
_We'll do this together,_  
_Just you and me._  
_Nothing is impossible._  
_Nothing is impossible!_

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe and it will never die._  
_Don't ever let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside.'_

The crowd erupted into applause. Throughout the song, many of them sang along, somehow knowing the song. A tug pulled against my shoulder and I turned to face Josh. He was breathing heavily like he just sprinted from the food court. There was no doubt that he did. "Derrick! What the hell!"

"Sorry!" I held my hands up in surrender. Josh rolled his eyes and switched his attention to something else. I followed his gaze and quickly realized. My best friend with his leering face stared at the ex-PC. I raked my brain to figure out who exactly he was looking at. I knew it wasn't Massie because she was still on stage, singing another song for the adoring fans. I considered Kristen after his cryptic apology earlier. Perhaps Dylan? Who knows anymore.

Josh abruptly walked over to them, leaving me behind this time. Tripping slightly, I tried catching up to his quickening pace. "Josh!" I called out. "Wait up!" but he didn't bother slowing. Eventually he disappeared into the enlarging cluster of people. Feebly, I plopped myself onto a bench. Next to me was a brunette with sparkling blue eyes. She clapped gently for Massie, but her head popped upwards every once in a while to scan the crowd. Possibly for a friend or a family member or even boyfriend. "Hey," I sighed.

"Hi," she replied slowly with skeptical look crossing her face.

"What's your name?" I asked. She stiffened and straightened out her posture.

"Brooke." she answered monotonously.

"Stonebridge?" Brooke nodded slowly, unsure if she should or not. "Cool. I'm friends with your brother."

"Yeah, that's fantastic" she rushed with a twinge of sarcasm. "Do you know where Dylan Marvil is? We were shopping earlier and she got lost or something."

Instead of answering, I glanced over to Dylan and Kristen. Brooke followed my scrutiny to locate the Red-head. In a huff she stood, muttered a small thank you to me and stormed off to Dylan. I couldn't help but smirk when I watched the drama unfold.

Girls. What sissies.

* * *

**Hayy guyssss**

**I decided to do another Derrick Perspective! Idk why, I just felt like it. Next chapter will have some Josh perspective so yeahhh!**

**Disclaimer: Selena Gomez owns dat song abovee**

**r+r please:) love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieeee:D**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Massie POV** _

"Hullo?" I answered my phone in between songs.

"Hey, Massie?" I heard James enchanting voice on the other line.

"Uh. Yeah." I replied, wanting desperately to hang up.

"Well, I was thinking about last time we talked and I just feel so stupid. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

I sigh but let a small smile creep onto my glossy lips. "Forgiven. I just wish I could see you."

"How about a video chat? 8 o'clock your time?"

"Sounds like a date." I chuckle. "See you then."

"Bye."

_**Josh POV**_

As soon as I saw her in the crowd, I knew I had to see her- to talk to her again. The blonde was lingering near her friends but had a faraway look in her blue eyes. With each twirl of her hair, I found it harder and harder to get to her. She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. My first real crush.

"Hey," I touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but turned to me with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Josh. Wanna talk to Kris-"

"No," I interrupted her with a slight laugh. "I want to talk to you. But not here."

Claire looked taken aback, but nodded. Taking her hand in mine, I led her out of the crowd to a secluded area of the mall. "So, what's up?" she asked, settling herself in a chair that strayed away from the food court and ended up there.

"Nothing really," I sighed. "But I wanted to talk to you about-"

I was stopped mid-sentence by a loud crash from behind us. We spun to find Cam fisher on the ground, wincing in pain. His bags were all over the place-or rather his girlfriend's bags were- and he spilled pizza on the ground. Claire pursed her lips and looked as though she was contemplating helping him and walking away. As his friend, I kneel down and picked up the bags before she got the chance to.

"Thanks Josh," he says, patting my back. He refocuses his attention on the blonde girl in front of him. "C-Claire? Claire Lyons?"

I noticed her cheeks redden a little. "As far as I've been told all my life." she confirms.

"You look way different," his own cheeks take on a red tint as well.

"Um..thanks? Is that a good different?"

"Definitely." he laughs lightly. I find myself useless and sulk away from the ex's. _I guess I always have Alicia,_ I think solemnly.

**_Alicia POV_**

"Which one of them should I hook up with tonight?" I ask Nina. She shrugs. We were at a local Spanish Resort with a bunch of hot Spanish guys that live in the area.

"They're all good. Besides, you have a few weeks. Maybe you'll get to all of them!"

Suddenly, I notice one who stands out. He was lying on a blue chaise and had dark hair, pale skin, puppy dog brown eyes and a six-pack. Like a combination of Derrington and Josh. "Ooh, how about that one?" I ask, pointing to him. Nina shakes her head.

"No can do. That's James Webster. He's just a tourist from England and besides- he has his girlfriend, Laci, with him."

"We'll see how long that relationship lasts." I strut towards him, right when a blonde in a bikini approached him. Unprepared, I ducked into a bush. She gracefully sauntered to James and lies down on the chaise, cuddling close to him.

"James!" she pouted. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this from her."

"Who? Massie? She's in New York. She'll never find out and what she doesn't know won't kill her."

"But I'm her best friend! Isn't this wrong for me to do this to her?"

I smirked and pulled out my phone, snapping a picture of them together and firing off a test to 'GG'.

ALICIA: GUESS WHO'S BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING? MASSIE BLOCK, PREPARE TO GET YOUR HEART BROKEN! LOL

GG: SWEET! FILL ME IN ON EVERYTHING!

Smiling victoriously, I typed away all the information I got before retreating back to Nina. Massie Block was going down, once and for all.

**_Dylan POV_**

"Thanks for ditching me, Dyl!" Brooke spat sarcastically.

"What?" I turn. "I didn't ditch you! I was going to talk to my friend because I just found out about" I cleared my throat. "Uh, something."

"That's such a lame excuse. Ever since Massie came back, you've constantly been with her instead of me and the other girls."

I mentally punched myself. Of course. How could I have been so oblivious? "I don't know, I guess I was just excited that my best friend was finally back."

Brooke looked hurt. "So we're not best friends?"

"No! Of course we are!"

"Whatever." She began to turn but Massie stopped singing.

"Wait!" she called in the microphone. Then, she bolted over to us with a hand on her hip. "Brooke, it's not Dylan's fault. And hey, you guys can always hang out with us."

Brooke's eyes brightened. "We can?"

"Why wouldn't you be able too?" Massie asked incredulously.

"Well, okay!" She grinned. "Let me get Cat!" she disappeared into the crowd. I turned to my brunette friend.

"Mass, you didn't have to get off stage for that."

"I know," she shrugs. "I wanted to."

And with that, she climbed back up and continued like nothing even happened.

_**Massie POV**_

3 HOURS LATER

Claire was driving her Chevrolet Malibu into the night; Dylan, Kristen, Cat, Brooke and I piled into the back. I groan and say"Kuh-Laire! Hurry up! I'm dying to have some Papa Johns!"

"Okay!" she giggles. Dylan reached over and turned up the radio, Kiss 107 blasting through the car.

"I love this song!" Brooke squeals as Demi Lovato comes on. Cat nods her head, cinnamon brown and gold curls bouncing.

"I'm putting my defenses up," she sing-songs.

"Cause I don't wanna fall in love-" Kristen continues.

"-If I ever did that-" I add.

"I think I'd have a Heart Attack!" We all chorus at the same time, bursting into laughter immediately afterwards.

"Hey look," Claire parks the car. "We're here."

We push and shove, trying to get out of the car as soon as possible. I probably trampled Cat more than a little.

* * *

I was finishing a slice of pizza when our phones chirped to a harmony of bells and beeps and songs. They all stared at their phones, then at me, then back at their phones. Holding a hand up, I picked up my Iphone and checked. It was an unknown number.

_411-7742: Hey all! This is GG, giving you the deets on BOCD's juiciest gossip! Today I got some Intel from an anonymous source about Ms. Massie Block. Apparently, her boyfriend James Webster has been cheating on her with her 'alleged' best friend Laci. Sorry Mass!_

I frowned. A picture was attached; one of my boyfriend, or rather _ex_-boyfriend, and Laci getting _way_ to close on a lounge chair. I felt eyes searing into the back of my head. The walls laughed at me. Gulping, I stood (sure to throw my cut onto the table) and pushed my chair in, it's ear-splitting creak the only sound in the room, before tearing out of the building.

"Mass, wait up!" Claire chased after me. I spun on my heel and glared at the darkness.

"I want to go home."

We stood in silence for a few painful seconds before she says "I'm real sorry Massie."

I turned back around and before leaving I grumbled, "Me too."

* * *

**hi this is sorta short but I hope you liked it anyway! **

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Third Person POV_**

Massie curled up in her plush lavender covers. Tissues were scattered across her room, along with other items she chucked at random from uncontrollable bursts of anger. Yawning, she realized that it was 8 o'clock. As if on cue, her Mac beeped; signaling her pending Video chat with James. She didn't want to see him anymore. She was too heartbroken. But, she had to. Reluctantly pulling the computer over to the lump of blankets, popcorn kernels and used tissues she prepared to press 'Accept' before stopping herself. She couldn't possibly give him a piece of her mind looking like _that_! So she ignored it and raced to the bathroom.

The lights flickered on once she entered, using sensor technology. She was a total wreck. Swollen, red eyes; pale lips; washed out complexion, messed up makeup that was _definitely_ not waterproof. She simply slid her 'Massie-Kit' from across the counter and over to her side and began working. After a while, she had a smokey eye, perfect curls, glossy red lips and a black sequin mini dress on. Her amber eyes shined with hope and just a tint of despair, but that went away once she imagined breaking his heart.

She walked over to the Mac-book and took it away from the mess on her bed, and dragged it over to the white sitting area. Perfectly poised on the couch, she had never felt so empowered. She had the upper-hand in this relationship, he just didn't know it yet. So she went into missed calls on her video chat and waited for it to buffer and call him. Suddenly, his face filled the screen. She took a chilling breath and readied her old american accent-it was strange to think of it as an accent since coming back- that she had been working on for the past few hours.

"Hey babe!" she fake-smiled. His flawless lips grinned back at her, then suddenly dropped to a frown.

"Hi Massie. Why didn't you answer earlier?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing. I just had somewhere to be- you know that you can't be at the top of my priorities 24/7 right? Especially now that I'm not in London."

"Wait, what?" He squinted.

"What's wrong, James?"

"Well, for one," he begins. "You sound different. And second; we've been dating for three years and I'm not important to you?"

"Yeah, its called_ change_ James. Speaking of 'Change', tell Laci I like her new swim suit." Massie chuckled lightly, knowingly. "You know, the one she wore the other day when you two were on vacation." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I know about that. Call me when you get a life. AKA: Never."

Without letting him respond, she ended the video chat and turned off the Mac. Scoffing she added,"Loser."

Looking down at her marvelous outfit, she decides it would be a waste to get dressed up for nothing but a break-up. Speed-dialing the PC and kicking on red pumps, she went downstairs. The bottoms of her shoes clattering against the marble floors was the only sound in the massive house. "Hey girls. How about we all go for a girls night out?"

"Perf!" Dylan agreed.

"Totally!" Claire says cheerily.

"Already grabbing my makeup!" Kristen giggled.

"Good." Massie smirks. "We'll all get ready at GLU headquarters. Bring all of your cosmetics."

"Done,"

"Done."

"And Done." Claire finishes with a twirl as she held a teal dress up to herself.

* * *

They stood in the new GLU headquarters. It was totally revamped, with white-everything and purple accents. There was a kitchen area, a dressing room/wardrobe, a makeup counter resembling the one in Macy's, and a living room area with two circular couches surrounding a marble coffee table.

They had spent only twenty minutes getting ready. Since three people could do work on one person at a time, it would've gone fast anyway. But Massie was already ready as well, making the process even faster. Claire was wearing a white, shimmery dress and they gave her slightly curled hair a blowout. Add her dramatic eye makeup and she was finished. Dylan had on a royal blue dress that complimented her straight red hair and pale, freckled skin perfectly. Kristen had on a mini dress like Massie's except hers was red.

"Okay, ladies," Massie beams. "Are you ready to head off to Paige Winman's party?"

"Totes!" Dylan squeals,

"Most Def." Kristen nods.

"Sure, why not?" Claire shrugs with an alluring smile. With that, they interlock arms and walk out of GLU headquarters with their heads held high and and their purses swinging from their wrists.

**...**

Her head was spinning. Technicolor dots filled her vision. She thought she was light headed, about to faint, before realizing it was simply the confusing disco light hanging above their heads where a chandelier should be. Suddenly, the blonde hostess strutted up to where she was standing. "Hey Massie," Paige slurred. "Are you having fun?"

"Totally," Massie lied. In actuality, she was _totally_ having an un-fun time! Paige cocked her head and squinted her hazel eyes.

"Heyyy." her tipsy-ness showed through her voice, and the way she lazily brought her red cup up to her lips. "Didn't you haf an ahc-scent?"

She said those words exactly like that. Massie fake smiled for the hundredth time that day. "Yes, but I ditched it."

"Whyy? Alllll da guyz said it wuz sooo cuhute!"

"Yeah, I don't need them to think it's cute though. I'm _so_ over London."

And, not wanting to talk to the drunken girl any longer, Massie wandered away to find her friends.

_**Kristen POV **_

I watched in disgust as Kemp Hurley grinded his hips against none other than Allie-Rose Singer. My mouth dropped open but I quickly closed it and exited the dance floor. Lucky for me, Massie was standing just on the outer rim. "Hey Mass," I say as I approach her. She looks startled but flashes a smile and turns to talk to me.

"Hey Kris. So, your night not going so well either?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "I just ran into Kemp and some chick-it was awkward."

"Ha, I would imagine." she agrees. Then she points to the bar. "Wanna go over there? I'm tired of standing around."

"Sure," I shrug, following her to the stools. It was a tacky old Hawaii-themed Tiki bar with dingy wood stools. But Massie seemed to be too exhausted-emotionally and physically-to care. I take the seat next to her and rest my head on my hand, which was propped up by my elbow against the table. She orders water and I do the same. We're too classy for drinking, apparently.

Well, at least she is. Under normal circumstances at my old school, I would immediately demand a scotch. But this wasn't my old school and these certainly weren't normal circumstances. I have cancer, for Pete's sake!

Besides, who wants to make a drunk fool of themselves? God knows Paige already has.

"Hey, ladies." a voice appears from behind us. Massie either didn't notice or didn't want to, so I spun around instead. Surprise, surprise, Derrick Harrington was waiting there. His hair was disheveled and casually messy and his caramel eyes were full of this sort of innocence we all knew he did't have.

"Whaddaya want Harrington?" I spat. He cocked his head back and raised an eyebrow to me.

"Jeez, I'm not a criminal."

"Yet," I snort, folding my arms over my chest. A look of hurt overcame his perfect facial features.

"Gee, thanks Kris. And I thought we were friends."

I flashed a smile and sarcastically said, "Ha, well you thought wrong."

"Just shut up," Massie turned around and I was beginning to really, _truly_ apprehend the lacking of a British accent in her voice. "Both of you."

Derrick's jaw dropped and I smirk, he's noticing it too. Or perhaps he's so arrogant he couldn't stand being told to shut up. Most likely the second one. "What'd you just say?" he squinted. _Whoop there it is,_ I silently remark.

"I told you to shut up," she growled. He grinned. _Oh, god. _I rolled my eyes. _He's such a loser._

"Care to dance, Block?" he held a hand out to her. She grimaced.

"Derrington, I just got out of a relationship. I don't need-"

"Then, can I at least show you something?" his eyes seemed to plead without the begging of his words. I glared at him, hard. Massie was going through a rough time, and I didn't want him to stomp all over her. She sighed and reluctantly stood, taking his hand. He smiled big and pulled her into the crowd, leaving me all alone.

* * *

**hey, this is the quickest update I've had in a while! I'm proud of myself:) lol**

**Review! Pretty please?**

**and thanks for all the reviews I got last time, since I jumped by like 10! lol**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	16. Chapter 15

_**No One's POV**_

Her silky smooth hand met Derrick's and a surge of adrenaline rushed through his veins. Grip tightening slightly, he pulled her farther along until he was face to face with Josh. Quickly, Derrick turned to Massie and whispered, "Stay, please."

A reassuring nod and a tight smile came back at him. Massie understood what he was doing. Josh was the first to break into conversation. "Hey, Block. Hey, Derrick. Dude did you see-"

"Look Josh," Derrick cut in. "I have to tell you something."

Shrugging, Josh waved his cup casually. "Fire away."

Massie felt Derrick's brown eyes glance from her to Josh, a lingering glance full of innocent sorrow. "I've been hooking up with Alicia," he blurted all of a sudden. Biting her lip, Massie stared at her shoes, not wanting to see Josh's reaction. It didn't matter if she had anything to do with it or not, she still felt guilty for knowing.

"Thank god!" Josh exclaimed, a toothy grin replacing his bored pout. Massie looked up and raised an eyebrow at Derrick, who held the same questioning look.

"Wait, what?" Derrick leaned forward as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

"I thought it would be difficult to break up with her but _you_, my friend, just made it _so_ much easier!"

Tapping his chin diligently, Derrick eyed him with stronger suspicion. "So you aren't mad?"

"Oh no, I'm furious!" but the cheer in his voice didn't waver. In fact, it may have gone up a pitch. "But you saved my ass in the long run so you can have her now!"

Without another word, Josh sauntered off towards a familiar blonde girl. Massie turned towards Derrick and muttered "Well that was..."

"Unexpected." he finished.

3 days later

3:42 PM

_**Kristen POV**_

"Sorry, my parents aren't home right now," I muttered into the phone. "What are you calling for?"

"Miss Gregory, we have decided the date of your amputation."

And suddenly, the bright sunny day was a cloudy gray and my throat was closing up. I could feel my blood run cold. With a gulp I gripped the phone tighter. "What day is it?"

Mercilessly, they replied "Tonight at 4:00 sharp. You will be spending the night in the hospital."

_Click. _They hung up. Dropping the phone to the ground, the world around me was in slow motion. A cosmic blur. _How could this be happening? I'm the captain of the Sirens. This can't happen to me! _But I knew it was hopeless. It was too late to change my fate. Feet tripping over them selves, I raced over to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, sobs flowing easily. Just when I was prepared to go into a coma or something, I heard my parents tumbling through the door.

"Kristen, honey, what's wrong?!" My mother exclaimed as she rushed to my side, caressing my hair like the overprotective mom she was.

Between sniffles, I managed "They-Said-That-I-am-getting-my-leg-ampu-tated today." after I finished, I burrowed my face in my tear-stained pillow again. Without looking at her, I could tell that my mom's face fell.

_**Massie POV**_

My ears were ringing. Kristen was going into surgery! Her mom had texted me minutes before, telling me to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I forwarded this to Claire and Dylan, just in case they hadn't found out yet.

And meanwhile, I was bursting out the door and climbing into the car-yelling at Isaac to hurry.

* * *

When I arrived, Kristen was being carried down the hall in a wheelchair. I struggled to keep up but managed, somehow. Claire and Dylan trailed behind me, clinging on to my jacket for assistance. "Kris, you're going to be fine!" I assure her and I can tell that the weak smile I earn is forced. "We'll be right here with you" I add as they take her into the room and begin to shut the door. "I promise!"

The door softly closes with a resounding _click. _

**_Layne POV_**

I was down at the hospital to pick up my older brother, who was getting a cast on his arm for the fifth time, when I saw Kristen being wheeled in. Nonchalantly pacing over to the front desk, I tapped the bell. "Hi! Um, is it possible if you could tell me what's happening to that girl? I'm friends with her at school and I was just told to come and wait here without an explanation."

"Oh!" a plump nurse held her hands up in surprise. "They didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Well, she's getting her leg amputated. Something about tumors in her leg..." she trailed off.

"I see," I mumbled. "Well I have to go. My brother also happened to break his arm today so you know how that goes." I left without listening to the woman another second. Immediately, I took out my phone and fired off a text to GG.

**GG: **Sweet! I know exactly what to do that will ruin her.  
**Layne: **good.

Satisfied, I continued down the hall to my brother's usual room. "Okay, what did you do this time?"

_**No One's POV**_

"So, _what_ are you proposing exactly?" Nicole glanced from Mia to her case in the board room.

"That you let me add in a column for GG. It's not me, I can promise you that. But I am friends with the writer and I think it would be best if we made GG more public. More 'known'. And I can deliver each transcript to you so that shouldn't be an issue."

"True, but as Editor-in-Chief, I am aware of every type of media like this. I don't think it would be beneficial to add this to our Magazine, nor newspaper," Nicole countered.

Sighing, Mia nodded. "But it _will_ keep people interested. They want to see the latest gossip in the school. And if more people buy the Magazines and Newspapers, you'll ultimately get more money and more funding. Tell me how that _isn't_ beneficial."

Nicole wondered this for a few minutes. Mia proved an excellent point and it certainly would interest all the readers. "Fine. We can start adding in the column. We'll take it slow for a few weeks, see the reaction and move on from there." Nicole flipped her hair and held out her hand to shake. "Deal?"

A smirk crossed Mia's lips as she accepted her hand. "Deal."

* * *

**HAY**

**Okay I promise I will start getting back on track when it comes to updating! I've just been really distracted lately...**

**I will try to update soon, but I want to update everything first soo yeah. Soon though. CYBERSWEAR.**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Third POV**_

Nicole's hand hovered above the print button. She knew that she was about to unleash something horrible onto her paper (and she didn't do 'horrible') but a deal was a deal. And this was the most vital deal of all.

Clicking it quickly and backing away, Nicole watched as the printer buzzed-rolling out copies on top of copies of the school newspaper.

* * *

_**Massie POV**_

I slid today's school newspaper into my palms. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

**Mirror Mirror on the Wall, Who's The Fakest Of Them All?**

Apparently, Kristen Gregory is. Its gotten to the point where she's actually gotten plastic surgery on her leg so she could do better in soccer- who's to tell that the whole 'Boarding School' wasn't fake as well? And you won't believe what else- she actually has a _scholarship _at BOCD. She's not nearly as rich as she likes to tell people-in fact, she lives in a rundown apartment. I know, its hard to imagine our proud captain of the Sirens be such a liar and faker, but its true.

Kisses!

GG

Immediately, I began to dial Kristen's number, still holding the article up and staring at it in awe. _Briiiing, Briiiiing, Briiiiing. _Finally she picked up. "Kris! You're never going to believe-"

"You know what I can't believe?" She said calmly. "I can't believe you Claire and Dylan, that you three would sell me out! I mean, that was our secret! No one was supposed to know about my leg amputation and the apartment and now they've gone and turned it into something _terrible!_"

Eyes widening, I drop the paper. "What? I-I didn't-why would I-"

"Save it!" I could hear her starting to sob on the other line. "I will _never_ forgive you guys for this!"

_Click. _

She hung up. I looked at the phone in shock, wondering who would do this. Then I thought of the only person who knew that Kristen lived in an apartment. Taking out my phone again and trying Alicia's old number, hoping it would work.

"Hello?"

* * *

_**Alicia POV **_

"Hello?" I ask as I answer the unknown, but familiar, number. "Look if this is Jake again-no I will not sleep with you, I'm in a committed relationship." I repeat, inspecting my manicure.

I hear the voice on the other end chuckle. "Actually, this isn't Jake and you aren't in a committed relationship. You cheat on Josh all the time, remember?"

Scoffing, I roll my eyes. "Same difference. Now who is this?"

They laugh again and I begin to feel sort of self conscience. I mean, what if this was the call that would end my popularity? I know it seemed silly, but I was always afraid that something would ruin this for me. "It's uh," They stutter. "It's Massie."

I nearly drop the phone.

"What do you want?" I grit my teeth.

She sighs. "I want to know why you would do that to Kristen." Massie states simply, but with a very stern tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

Laughing once more, Massie continued. "Come on, Leesh. I know you're behind GG. I just want to know why."

I bit my lip, stopping myself from yelling at her. "First off, _don't_ call me 'leesh' or that pretty little head of yours will be flattened quicker than my hair. Second, it doesn't matter why I did it. I'm Alicia Rivera, the most popular girl in school. So get off your fucking high horse before I knock you off of it, bitch. And BTW, never call again. Or else."

I hung up.

* * *

_**Massie POV**_

I gasped. How could she say that to me! We used to be best friends...

13 HOURS LATER

Preparing for bed, I tossed back my lilac duvet and sheets to climb in. I had on a white tank top and my silk black pajama pants. Sliding my royal purple eye mask over my face, I tossed and turned-trying to find the most comfortable spot for sleeping. As soon as I slipped into sleep, I began to dream.

* * *

_**Kristen POV**_

Sitting on my couch, I sniffled and tossed tissues to the side. My new leg was now plastic and melded into my skin easily. It had modernized joint mechanisms that allowed almost robotic movement-but it was better than nothing. It felt and looked the same as my old leg and most wouldn't really notice the difference. But I do. I'll never play soccer again-or at least not the same way. If I did, it would have combustion from overworking the non-existent muscles. At least there's one thing I have over that stupid article. I definitely didn't do this to be better at soccer. If I wanted to be better, I would have never gotten that stupid cancer. I would stay the way I was and that would be that.

But it's not that easy, is it?

* * *

**hiiiiiiiiiiii **

**so I would have made this longer but a lot drama all went down and I didn't want everything happening in this one chapter, you know? **

**I'll try to update this soon, and with my other ones.. teehee **

**but don't be too surprised if its not THAT SOON. lol **

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Alejandro (The Puppy) POV**_

"Dro," Alicia purred as she stroked the fur on the back of my neck. I narrowed my eyes at her,wondering why this is the first time I'm getting affection_, ever_. "I was thinking we should go out for mani-pedis. Wouldn't that be fun?"

I growl. So this is what she wanted. Barking, I tried to inform her that I am a dog, not her dress up doll. Unfortunately she doesn't speak my language and I was suddenly being shoved into some boxy contraption with a handle. I identified it as a 'purse' as it was frequently referred to. It is of the 'Prada' species, although I have no idea how said species differentiates from 'Gucci' and 'Coach'..

As we get into her convertible automobile of sorts (I can only guess, I suppose it could be a blender if I'm wrong) she buckles me and the 'purse of Prada' into the pilot seat. Or was it passenger? I really need to brush up on human speak.

We barreled down the path, er road and the wind was so strong I had to squint and my lips were being stretched back, baring my teeth. I couldn't have enjoyed it more! She bared her teeth at me as well, wait no. I think humans call that a smile. Eh, whatever. "So, Alejandro." She began, not taking her eyes of the...black stuff our blender was riding on. "I figure that I never spend time with you and there's so much going on right now, I just need someone to be here for me."

Alicia sighed and slid her dark-glasses further up her snout. "You know Massie, right?" I barked, telling her that No, in fact, I do not no 'Massie'. _Is it a type of dog food?_ "Well she just moved back from England-" _Oh, it's another human. Aw._ "And I can just feel my popularity slipping. I really miss being friends with her. Now more than ever since my parents are getting divorced." _What's a divorce?_

Water starts forming in her eyes and I whimper, annoyed. _I will thoroughly lick them off of her once I'm out of this contraption_. "And I really want to win this award but I'm losing." her mouth sounds were disrupted by her blubbering. "And this award is the only way to impress my parents. They both have been so busy with business and the divorce and I just want to make them proud, and have attention for once. I want them to be proud, and genuinely proud of me."

The Blender pulled into this big area of the black stuff with white lines everywhere. And tall boxes with clear swingy things. I'm pretty sure those are doors. She lifts me out of the 'purse' and onto the seat where I promptly climb up until I can lick the salty liquid off of her face. One of my OCD problems was when liquids were anywhere but in my doggy bowl. She giggled and pet me, which I was completely fine with her doing. "You understand," she tilted her head. "Don't you?"

_No, not at all, _but I nodded to relent her misguided security. "Good, because I've got a plan to make sure I win the award and gain control over BOCD." _Be OCD? I'm OCD. Is she telling me to continue with this? _"Everything will be smooth sailing in a week or so, just you wait." she sighed in relief. "The beauty of it, is that I don't even have to be there to regain control." Alicia laughed slightly.

_I guess she's still a cold hearted bitch, _I silently retort. _But then again, how many lady dogs do I_ _know?_

**_Massie POV _**

I was soundly sleeping until my Mac went off. _Bloop. _I dragged myself over to discover a video chat request from none other than: Laci. Reluctantly, I illuminate my room and slide into my desk chair, accepting her request. My amber eyes were red and puffy from sleep and tears. I let out a choked, "Hello," through my pale lips.

Laci appeared on the screen, more radiant than ever. Her smile faded once she caught a glimpse of me. "Mass" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Tears welled in my eyes as the memories washed over my mind. "Save the bull shit, I've heard it all from James." I wanted to chuck something at the screen as if it would magically be able to hit her square in the nose. Life wasn't kind enough for that. "I guess he hasn't told you," I continued, not wasting a second with her excuses. "We broke up again so you can have him to yourself now. Are you satisfied?"

She didn't seem too happy. Her mouth hung open and her eyes looked lost, like she was in a daze all of a sudden. "But Mass, I swear-"

"Just save it!" I snapped. "I have enough drama right now, okay?" I was beginning to talk with my lungs. "You know, I guess it's a good thing this happened though," I sigh. She looks up in shock, as if I was going to say something encouraging. "At least now I can cut loose one bitch from my life, god knows I know enough already."

And with that, I clicked the button to end the video chat.

6 HOURS LATER

_**Dylan POV**_

I was running again.

I had to do something to burn off the calories.

Two weeks. Two agonizing weeks of no fat, sugar, meat or anything else and I finally cracked. What can I say? I finally turned into a stick and that buffet special just broke me. It doesn't look like I gained any weight but the scale doesn't lie. I gained a whole two pounds and that wasn't acceptable. So I had to exercise. Exercise. Exercise. I had to look thin as a needle and nothing will get in my way.

_**Derrick POV**_

Lugging around my soccer bag, I tried to focus on the plans Coach told me to memorize for future games. But my mind wandered. Unfortunately, x's and o's made me think about..._someone_ way more than representations on my coach's clipboard-field thing. And then there was Alicia and Josh. I so badly wanted to think that Josh was okay but I wasn't sure. I felt terrible but at the same time-I just didn't know anymore.

Sprinting across the field to the benches my team occupied, I released the bag slung over my shoulder and let it fall to the ground. "Okay guys, who's ready to practice drills?" I clap my hands, encouraging them to get up. After a few groans, they got to their feet, ushering themselves onto the field and conducting their usual drills.

"Hey Derrick," Josh called from the other side of the bench. "Can I ask you something?"

Nervously, I neared him, calmly mustering a "Sure, what's up?" in a lame attempt of my usual 'Sup Bro' kind of attitude.

Josh laughed. "Okay, well I just wanted to know..." he scratched the back of his head and sighed. "How long? Like, how long was it going on with you and-"

"Not long," I lied, shaking my head. "Man, I'm really sorry, ya know."

He nods quietly. "Yeah...yeah, I know." He muttered before jogging onto the field.

* * *

**So about that first part...**

**hahahahahahah omg, I was pming _weaving endless dreams_ about making a whole chapter in Alicia's POV and then I was like- NO. THIS SHIT SHOULD BE ALL ALEJANDRO and then I decided that most of it would be alejandro and the rest could be other povs haha ahh**

**Personally, it was so much fun to write omg. I thought it was funny...kind of. idk. So, I tried to make Alicia seem a little less bitchy and add more depth but she's just a bitch and I couldn't.**

**sorriessxx**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


End file.
